Casamento de mentira
by Siy Simon
Summary: Pansy Parkinson casou com Harry Potter para salvar sua vida, planejando anular o compromisso assim que retornassem à Londres. Quando o momento chegou, ela estava irremediavelmente apaixonada por Harry, mas ele não a amava, ele amava Ginny Weasley e casou-se com ela. Pansy decidiu esquecê-lo e retomar sua vida, casando com Draco Malfoy. No entanto, Pansy carregava um segredo...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

— Não me casaria com você nem que fosse o último homem da terra!

Pansy encarou-o cruzando os braços com um ar de desafio. Ela tinha uma personalidade forte e bastante autocontrole, mas no momento tremia de indignação diante do arrogante Harry Potter.

— Não pense que estou morrendo de alegria com a perspectiva de me amarrar a uma mulher como você, mesmo que seja por pouco tempo. Jamais imaginei que teria que casar com uma serpente! — Harry retrucou irritado.

— Então, vamos esquecer de vez essa ideia maluca e você pode se casar com sua doce coelhinha, a Wesley-fêmea!

— No que me diz respeito, não poderia haver nada melhor. — Harry sorriu brevemente — Ginny é uma mulher maravilhosa! No entanto, não quero ficar com a morte de membros do Ministério na minha consciência pelo resto da vida. — Ele voltou a ficar sério.

— Pois eu não sou responsável pelo pessoal do Ministério e muito menos membro dele.

— Infelizmente, eu sou e além do meu dever para com os membros do Ministério, eu tenho o dever de garantir que todo cidadão inglês retorne ao país em segurança. Deste modo eu estou preparado para fazer até o impossível para tirá-la daqui em segurança.

— E isso inclui um casamento?

— Isso inclui até a necessidade de me casar com uma mulher como você.

— Então vai se casar com todas as inglesas que estiverem aqui?

Por mais que Harry tentasse manter o controle, a raiva tinha tomado conta dele e parecia transbordar pelos seus olhos verdes.

— Você foi a única inglesa tola que entrou neste país nas últimas semanas Parkinson. Fora você, os únicos ingleses que estão aqui fazem parte do Ministério da Magia.

— Por que não leva o seu pessoal e me deixa aqui? Posso muito bem cuidar de mim mesma!

— Pensei que os Slytherins fossem mais inteligentes! — Disse Harry exasperado. — As autoridades da Irlanda não querem estrangeiros em suas terras, especialmente ingleses. Creditam a nossa presença aos ataques que estão sofrendo e foi muito difícil conseguir permissão para retornarmos ao nosso país. Nem mesmo poderemos utilizar magia, por isso iremos por meio trouxa de transporte. A condição que impuseram é que todos terão de ir ao mesmo tempo ou então vão ficar aqui sob a responsabilidade do Ministro Irlandês, o que significa que serão alvos assim como eles...

— Mas por que insistir neste casamento? Por que não posso ir como se fosse um funcionário do Ministério?

— Porque eles têm uma lista com os nomes de todos os funcionários. — Ele falou com uma voz forçada, como se estivesse explicando uma lição a uma criança idiota.

— Podia ter dito a verdade, que eu vim a negócios! — protestou Pansy.

— Você seria presa e provavelmente entregue aos rebeldes Parkinson! Quer ser assassinada Parkinson? — Ele a encarou com incredu lidade. — Será que não tem a mínima ideia do perigo em que se meteu vindo para cá? Ninguém iria acreditar que veio aqui apenas para "fazer negócios", seja lá quais forem, porque ninguém, em seu juízo perfeito, se arriscaria a entrar num país à beira da guerra e que passou a nos ver como não desejados.

— Ainda não entendo o porquê...

— Se tentasse usar essa justificativa, imediatamente despertaria sérias suspeitas de que é um membro dos ativistas comensais que veio para criar mais problemas ainda para o governo. E, considerando que seu sobrenome foi ventilado como de uma família que apoiou o Lorde das Trevas, não preciso dizer qual seria o seu destino — terminou com um tom sombrio.

— Minha família está limpa Potter! Não apoiamos o Lorde das Trevas! Minha mãe, inclusive, morreu por isso! — Disse Pansy magoada.

— Isso não interessa nesse momento Parkinson. Qualquer um que pelo menor motivo esteja relacionado aos comensais da morte está sendo preso e executado. Por isso o único modo que o Ministério encontrou para explicar seu comportamento, e de modo convincente, foi dizer a eles que você era minha namorada secreta e que veio até aqui para se encontrar comigo. Surpreendentemente eles acreditaram.

Pansy vislumbrou um ar de sarcasmo em seu sorriso.

— E como fica sua doce coelhinha nessa história?

— Não que você deva saber, mas Ginny e eu fizemos um acordo para este período em que me encontro em missão. Manter o nosso relacionamento, ainda mais publicamente, seria muito perigoso para ela e sua família, considerando que fui designado para cá para combater o grupo rebelde que quer instalar o horror com a volta de comensais da morte. Deste modo nós demos um tempo.

— E a minha vida vai correr esse risco?

— Você já está correndo risco. Nesse caso seria mais como... Salvar sua vida.

— Podia ter dito que eu já era sua esposa — insistiu teimosamente.

— Depois de quase um ano neste país, as autoridades já me conhecem muito bem. As autoridades estão com os registros do Ministério...

— Se eles sabem de tudo, sabem que isto é uma mentira, pois em um ano eu nunca o procurei... Como poderia ser uma namorada secreta e apaixonada e nunca terem ouvido falar de mim?

— A história que contamos foi que fizemos um acordo, eu e você, de manter sigilo em nome de sua segurança, mas que ao final de um ano você não resistiu e veio atrás de mim.

— Eu jamais faria isso Potter!

— Não vê que isso não importa? Não se trata da verdade Parkinson pois eu jamais casaria com você. É só uma questão de salvar pessoas inocentes. — Seu tom de voz começou a se alterar e ele deu um passo em direção a Pansy.

Instintivamente Pansy deu um passo para trás tentando evitá-lo. Apesar da sua determinação de não se deixar intimidar, sentiu certo temor ao ver aqueles olhos furiosos; mas seu passo foi curto demais para escapar do braço forte de Harry e seus dedos se fecharam em torno de seu pulso, como tiras de aço.

Pansy tentou se libertar inutilmente. Estava lutando contra quase um metro e oitenta de fúria masculina, provocada pela sua teimosia, pela sua recusa em obedecer aquela ordem. Mas ela não podia fazer aquilo, sempre detestara Harry Potter e jamais casaria com ele.

— Me solta Potter! Ainda não entendo por que tenho que fazer esse sacrifício. — disse ela, fazendo um último movimento desesperado para se libertar.

— Se realmente não consegue entender, vá você mesma dizer ao pessoal por que acha que não vale a pena sacrificar seu estado civil de solteira por eles.

Ela não teve outra escolha a não ser segui-lo, uma vez que ele praticamente a arrastou pela porta do escritório até o salão de visitas do Ministério, onde estavam reunidos todos os funcionários e suas respectivas famílias.

Quando as portas se abriram todos olharam para cima. Observavam em silencio Harry Potter puxar Pansy para dentro.

Nesse momento ela percebeu que havia muitas crianças, desde bebês até aqueles quase em idade de frequentar Hogwarts. O coração de Pansy se apertou.

— Alguma novidade, Harry? — perguntou um dos homens.

— Vá... Diga a eles! — Harry a empurrou para a frente.

Pansy jamais conseguiu esquecer o silêncio que se seguiu àquelas palavras. Foi como se todos que estavam no salão tivessem prendido a respiração. Eles a encaravam em expectativa e ela sentia como se tivesse o destino deles em suas mãos.

Foi então que uma das crianças choramingou:

— Estou com medo, papai! Não quero morrer como vovô e vovó.

Pansy ouviu a criança e seu olhar se dirigiu ao homem que abraçava esta. O pai devia ser um dos funcionários do Ministério. Era jovem e estava sentado ao lado da esposa, que segurava um bebê nos braços. Eles olharam para Pansy com um olhar suplicante e ela tentou evitá-lo, mas ela não conseguiu resistir...

— Está certo, eu me caso com você para salvar essas pessoas. — disse virando-se para Harry Potter — Mas vou ter que voltar ao hotel para trocar de roupa. Não posso me casar de calças compridas.

— Não há tempo — objetou Harry.

— Não vou tentar escapar, se é isso o que está pensando. — Pansy irritou-se.

— Não estou pensando em nada! Só quis dizer que não há tempo. O avião vai chegar assim que começar a escurecer e, portanto, temos poucas horas antes que o chefe dos militares venha me procurar para dar a ordem final de partida.

— Não se preocupe Pansy! Posso ajudá-la! Tenho roupas que acredito sirvam em você. Tenho certeza que vamos encontrar algo apropriado. — Luna percebeu que Pansy estava uma pilha de nervos e foi em socorro da amiga.

Pansy encarou Harry, mas se deixou arrastar pela amiga. Caminharam em silencio até chegar ao quarto ocupado por Luna e Blaise na sede no Ministério.

— Por que precisamos partir em um meio de transporte trouxa?

— Porque é mais seguro para nós nesse momento. Toda magia está sendo rastreada, estaremos em maior segurança em um meio trouxa que não é suscetível.

— Todos parecem tão à vontade! — Pansy falou admirada.

— Todos tivemos maior contato com a cultura trouxa e aprendemos a nos utilizar do que eles têm de bom a oferecer. O ministério sabe bastante e quando é preciso ele se vale de coisas assim para garantir nosso bem-estar.

— Nunca pensei que seria assim, que precisaríamos de algo trouxa quando possuímos magia.

— Os tempos mudam.

— Você está certa. Mas Luna, além de estar a par de tudo isso, também está aprovando essa ideia? — Pansy olhou para ela, interrogativamente.

— Claro que sim! É o melhor a fazer! Vai ser um ótimo casamento.

— Você é mesmo um caso perdido! Tudo isso é uma mentira! — Disse Pansy sentando-se na cama, sentindo as pernas fracas, com um desejo histérico de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

— Bem, querida, tem que admitir que é muito romântico.

— Romântico! Parece que ainda somos adolescentes, no sétimo ano em Hogwarts, sonhando com príncipes e finais felizes. Deixamos de fazer isso a alguns anos, caso você não recorde!

— Bem, certamente não sou mais uma adolescente, mas não sei por que não posso continuar a ser romântica. — disse Luna, com um brilho alegre no olhar.

Pansy não conseguiu deixar de sorrir e encarou a amiga por alguns segundos.

— Você não mudou nada. — Conseguiu dizer, finalmente.

— Você também não Pansy! — Luna sorriu de volta. — Comentei isso com Blaise.

— Você e Blaise juntos. Ainda é difícil de acreditar.

— Foi tão surpreendente como vai ser o seu com Harry.

— Com a diferença que o seu é verdadeiro, o meu é uma farsa.

— Mesmo assim vai ser um prato cheio para as fofocas por pelo menos... — Luna pôs uma mão no queixo e fingiu refletir por uns instante — Por pelo menos mais uns quatro anos.

— Tola! — Disse Pansy jogando um travesseiro na amiga.

Pansy e Luna tornaram-se amigas no sétimo ano, após a batalha final, em Hogwarts. Elas se aproximaram enquanto faziam trabalhos juntos, pois ambas eram rejeitadas pelos demais alunos, Pansy porque tinha tentado entregar Harry Potter para Voldemort e Luna porque era tida como lunática mesmo. Tornaram-se grandes amigas desde então, mas após o casamento com Blaise elas pouco se viam, uma vez que Luna mudou-se para a Irlanda.

O casamento de Luna tinha sido outra grande surpresa. Ela conheceu Blaise quando estava de férias no exterior logo pós o final de Hogwarts e a atração foi imediata, levando-os ao casamento em seguida. Alguns meses depois eles se mudaram para a Irlanda onde Blaise assumiu o posto de Consul, o maior representante do Ministério em outro país.

A princípio, Pansy alimentou muitas dúvidas de que aquilo fosse durar, mas, depois de quatro anos, os dois ainda pareciam muito apaixonados.

— Fico muito feliz por você e por Blaise, o casamento fez bem aos dois.

— Assim como fará a você Pansy!

— Você não foi "forçada" a se casar com Blaise, casou com ele por amor. — Lembrou à amiga.

— Você deve ter ficado surpresa com minha atitude fria ao vê-la chegar.

Pansy lembrava-se bem que Luna não pôde esconder um certo desânimo ao vê-la chegando na sede do Ministério.

— Bem, tenho que admitir que fiquei até chocada — disse. — Se eu tivesse recebido sua coruja a tempo, nunca teria vindo para cá e nada disto estaria acontecendo. — Murmurou Pansy com tristeza.

— Meu Merlin! Você não recebeu minha coruja, avisando que não era para vir?

— Não. Faz duas semanas que estou viajando num ensaio foto gráfico e, como papai também está viajando, não adiantava enviar para a Inglaterra. Como não estava muito longe da Irlanda, resolvi vir direto para cá.

Ainda surpresa e decepcionada com a recepção da amiga, Pansy acrescentou:

— Se tem algum compromisso importante não se preocupe, não quero incomodar. Posso ficar passeando por aí, conhecendo o lugar até você estar livre. Teremos muito tempo para conversar depois, não tenho data marcada para voltar.

— Você vai voltar conosco assim que Harry conseguir a permissão para o avião decolar, e, quanto a passear pela cidade, esqueça isso imediatamente.

— Por quê? Há alguma epidemia, problemas diplomáticos ou o quê?

— Você chegou bem no meio de uma guerra Pansy.

Nesse momento Blaise Zabini, o marido de Luna e amigo de escola de Pansy, aproximou-se delas e Pansy ficou impressionada com a mudança no rosto simpático que tinha visto poucos anos atrás. Blaise parecia exausto e terrivelmente preo cupado.

— A pouco mais de um ano alguns ataques aconteceram aqui no pais, e os principais alvos foram trouxas e os membros do Ministério. Com o passar do tempo esses ataques aumentaram e provocaram mortes, estendendo-se aos ingleses. Meses atrás descobrimos que o grupo tomou conta do país e ameaça as pessoas, bruxas ou trouxas, difundindo os mesmos valores de Voldemort. Constatamos que alguns são ex-comensais e outros tornaram-se recentemente, mas todos têm o mesmo objetivo, trazer de volta o terror causado pelo Lorde das Trevas. O país pediu a nossa ajuda e estamos mesmo fazendo o possível, mas eles ainda não conseguiram controlar a situação e nossa presença parece ser mais uma ameaça do que um auxílio, visto que somos alvo.

— Então é por isso que tudo estava tão deserto quando aparatei? Pensei que fosse um feriado ou coisa parecida, e que todos estivessem em casa. Bem que depois eu notei pouca gente nas ruas e a relutância do dono do hotel em me arranjar um quarto, apesar do lugar estar quase vazio. — Pansy engoliu em seco, ao tomar cons ciência da situação que estava enfrentando.

— Todos que puderam sair já partiram — disse Zabini. — Onde é que está hospedada?

— No... Naquele hotel grande que fica na esquina. Achei que era melhor conseguir um quarto num hotel, no caso de vocês estarem com visitas no Ministério.

— Bem, acho que vai poder ficar lá até estarmos prontos para partir. — Blaise ainda estava com um ar tristonho. — Claro que gostaria que ficasse no Ministério conosco, mas... — ele lançou um olhar para a esposa.

— Não temos nem um centímetro de espaço — explicou Luna, balançando a cabeça. — Os franceses estão conosco, o Ministério deles fica mais para o interior e já foi tomado pelos rebeldes.

— Não se preocupem, ficarei bem no hotel. — Pansy esperava que seu tom de voz mostrasse mais confiança do que estava sentindo. — Afinal, não estou longe do Ministério.

— Ainda assim, você fará as refeições conosco — insistiu Blaise. — Agora que está aqui, somos responsáveis por você, de modo que deve ficar em contato direto conosco e sempre a par dos nossos planos para evacuar o país, caso a situação se agrave.

— E como está a situação?

— Está fervendo, mas o caldeirão ainda não explodiu.

— E eu espero que quando chegar essa hora, já estejamos todos no avião, a caminho de casa — interrompeu Luna, cheia de ansiedade.

— Se não fosse o Leão, acho que nem teríamos conseguido o avião — disse um dos refugiados franceses que estava ouvindo a conversa no corredor.

— O leão?! Quem é? Que importância tem? Certamente você não precisou recorrer a tal pessoa, afinal, como Cônsul, um pedido feito direto às autoridades...

— Pedidos de Cônsul não têm muito peso num país tomado pela guerra Pansy. Você não recorda como foi em Londres?

— Eu não estava lá... — Ela murmurou sentindo-se de repente uma tola por estar em tal situação de perigo depois de ter escapado da verdadeira guerra contra Voldemort.

— Não importa, basta saber que é terrível e não há segurança ou esperança de que todos sejam salvos. Harry Potter salvou-o nos antes e o fará mais uma vez, ele é o Leão.

— Quer dizer que ele não faz parte do corpo diplomático?

— Oficialmente é um dos membros do Ministérios apenas — respondeu Blaise, evasivo. — Mas se precisar de alguma ajuda, peça a outro funcionário, porque Harry já tem muito o que fazer.

— Não tenho intenção nenhuma de incomodar Potter, pode ficar tranquilo. Mas confesso que estou surpresa em saber que são amigos agora. É interessante...Você também o chama de Leão?

— Chamou-me, mademoiselle?

Pansy virou-se, surpresa, e viu-se frente a frente com os estranhos olhos verdes do homem que ela conhecia como o menino de ouro.

Pansy piscou, como se quisesse evitar uma luz forte demais ou se defender. Os olhos de Harry pareciam penetrar em seu cérebro, tomando conhecimento de seus mais íntimos pensamentos. Ela sabia que não era possível porque era muito eficiente em defender-se, mas ela tinha certeza que Potter tinha treinamento suficiente para ultrapassar várias barreiras... inclusive mentais.

— Ah, Harry, que bom vê-lo novamente! Quero que reveja Pansy Parkinson, ela vai voltar conosco no avião. — Blaise fez as apresentações.

— Srta. Parkinson. — O recém-chegado curvou o corpo levemente, continuando a olhá-la com seu olhar penetrante. Não sorriu e não fez nenhuma tentativa de apertar a mão estendida de Pansy, que furiosa com a grosseria, enfiou a mão direita no bolso.

Ela não entendia o porquê daquele teatro. Blaise parecia desconhecer os últimos eventos, pois todos já sabiam que ela e Harry Potter se casariam em breve.

— Harry eu disse aos chefes militares que seus funcionários eram só do sexo masculino. Agora terei que entrar imediatamente em contato com eles para acertar esta situação uma vez que Pansy não trabalha conosco e veio a passeio, para...

Blaise não conseguiu continuar. Ao mencionar a palavra "passeio", os olhos verdes se viraram para Pansy cheios de raiva.

— Veio a passeio? Como assim veio a passeio para um país à beira da guerra? Por acaso é maluca?

Sua fúria inesperada atingiu Pansy em cheio, e ela recuou frente àquele ataque verbal.

— Eu... eu... — Começou a se defender, mas, no mesmo instante, seu temperamento forte e explosivo fez com que o enfren tasse. Aprumou-se para parecer mais alta, tentando olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. — Vim a negócios e para visitar meus amigos! E não sou nenhuma idiota!

— Seja qual for a razão, não poderia ser tão importante a ponto de trazê-la a Dublin numa hora como esta. Arriscar a vida por uma trivialidade é...

— Meu negócio não é uma trivialidade! Minha amizade com Luna e Blaise também não!

— Mesmo assim, certamente poderia esperar uma ocasião mais adequada. — Ele ignorou o seu protesto. — Vir para um país em guerra...

— Eu não estava sabendo...

— Impossível! Não há um jornal, uma revista ou emissora de rádio que não esteja dando notícias sobre os acontecimentos destes últimos dez dias.

— Acontece que estou longe de qualquer meio de comunicação há duas semanas. — disse Pansy, feliz por ter uma resposta à altura.

— E por onde andava que não soube do que acontecia?

— Por lugares trouxas em um ensaio fotográfico — Disse Pansy um pouco envergonhada.

— Ah claro! Esqueci que você era modelo. Era esse seu grande negócio? Veio fazer fotos aqui também? — Mas antes que Pansy pudesse responder, Harry continuou — Na verdade não importa! Diga-me, como passou pelo posto de controle quando aparatou?

— Não havia ninguém no posto quando passei.

— E mesmo assim não achou que algo estranho estava acontecendo?

— Ora, é claro que achei esquisito, mas pensei que fosse feriado, que os guardas estivessem bêbados em algum lugar, sei lá!

— Todos estão abandonando seus postos diante da situação de insegurança — interrompeu Blaise sentindo-se incomodado com a conversa entre Harry e Pansy. — Mas Pansy não sabia Harry.

— Bem, agora que está aqui, é uma pessoa a mais para ser retirada em segurança.

— Não precisa se preocupar comigo — disse Pansy, furiosa. — Sei muito bem cuidar de mim mesma.

— Pois parece que não. E não adianta espernear. Uma vez que estiver do outro lado da fronteira, em território pacífico, poderá agir como quiser e fazer os negócios que bem entender. Mas, enquanto estiver em Dublin, ficará sob a responsabilidade do Ministério e vai fazer exatamente o que for ordenado. Agora vou falar com os chefes militares — disse ele para Blaise, ignorando-a, e afastou-se.

Antes de Pansy conseguir recuperar o fôlego para responder, ele já havia desaparecido. Quando voltou, foi para dizer que ela precisava se casar com ele o mais breve possível, o que provocou em Luna um sorriso sonhador e em Blaise um acesso de confusão e raiva.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

— Não posso fazer isso Luna! — Pansy encarava seu estado no espelho. Luna havia lhe dado um vestido branco feminino e romântico de alças que ia até embaixo dos joelhos.

— Você está linda, apesar de não ser o vestido ideal.

— Nada é ideal nessa situação. Não tenho nem mesmo provas de que Potter não é casado, Luna, só sua palavra. Mas e se ele e a Weasley casaram secretamente? — Pansy escovava os cabelos castanhos, cheia de apreensão.

Luna encarou-a com os olhos arregalados.

— Claro que ele não é casado! — exclamou, escandalizada — Harry é um homem honrado. Eu o conhecemos há anos Pansy! E a Ginny também! Os Weasleys jamais permitiriam algo assim.

— Pois eu não o conheço, não sei nada da vida dele a não ser o que consta nos tabloides. Sei que derrotou Voldemort e que é o mais famoso auror do Ministério da Magia, mas pessoalmente eu não sei nada dele. Como posso casar com alguém assim? Além disso tem Draco!

— Harry é um homem maravilhoso Pansy e você tem sorte de estar casando com ele, mesmo que por um breve tempo. Você vai conhecê-lo um pouco e vai ver que falo a verdade. Acredito que no final, você vai espernear, mas vai ser para não se divorciar dele.

— Isso nunca vai acontecer Luna, não imagine coisas! — Pansy gemeu, fazendo uma careta.

— Não, não é imaginação, você vai ver — disse Luna, com uma risada — E quanto a Draco, ao que consta ele está demorando muito para voltar para você!

— Nós demos um tempo enquanto focamos em nossas carreiras e organizamos nossas vidas depois da guerra.

— E esse tempo já não está longo demais? Eu sei que vocês namoraram em Hogwarts, mas acabou antes da guerra e até agora nada Pansy. Já se passaram quatro anos e você espera Draco sem razão.

— Você acredita que estou perdendo tempo?

— Lamento dizer isso, mas sim. Você não tinha o que organizar na sua vida Pansy, mas Draco sim, uma vez que a família dele realmente esteve envolvida com o Lorde das Trevas. No entanto tudo já está bem. Lucius morreu, Narcisa vive tranquilamente com a fortuna da família e Draco é um médico renomado no Saint Mungus. O que há para esperar?

— Luna, Pansy! — a voz de Blaise interrompeu a conversa. — Harry já está esperando.

Pansy ainda encarava Luna e pensava no que a amiga acabara de dizer.

— Você também pensa isso Blaise?

— Sobre Draco?

— Sim. E seja verdadeiro, por favor! — Disse Pansy com o olhar suplicante.

— Temo que sim. Conhecemos Draco a muitos anos e sabemos que quando ele quer algo, ele faz acontecer. Não estou feliz que tenha que se casar dessa forma e com Harry, mas é para sua segurança. Logo o casamento será desfeito e todos seguirão com suas vidas normalmente. Mas quanto a Draco, sua vida deve seguir também Pansy, você não deve seguir esperando por ele.

Pansy suspirou tentando conter as lágrimas que teimavam em se formar.

— Diga a Potter que já estou indo! — resmungou Pansy.

Quando Blaise saiu, Luna aproximou-se da amiga e terminou de prender-lhe os cabelos em um coque simples.

Pansy levantou-se e abraçou a amiga e em seguida se puseram a caminhar até o local onde seria realizado o casamento. Pansy sentia as pernas pesadas enquanto descia as escadas, seguindo Luna.

Ao chegar no salão Pansy percorreu-o com os olhos, exami nando as pessoas que tinham vindo assistir à cerimônia. Alguém tinha lembrado de enfeitar a sala para a ocasião, colocando dois grandes vasos de lírios brancos que apesar de não ser noite tinham um perfume penetrante. Além do pessoal do Ministério, estava presente um homem vestido formalmente, que Pansy recordou de fotografias, ser o Ministro Irlandês da Magia, e alguns assistentes seu, bem como um senhor mais idoso, que parecia um juíz.

— As funções dele são as de nossos juízes de paz — murmurou Luna. — Teríamos preferido o padre, mas...

Pansy estremeceu quando Harry pegou-a pela mão e caminharam até a frente do juiz de paz.

Então, como despertando de um sonho, ouviu a voz do juiz de paz e a voz forte de Harry logo em seguida.

— Eu, Harry, recebo você, Pansy... Na alegria e na dor...

Na alegria e na dor... Mas não por muito tempo, pensou Pansy. Assim que estivessem na Inglaterra em segu rança, eles estariam divorciados...

— Para amar e respeitar...

Pansy teve vontade de questionar se era mesmo necessário dizer essas coisas, afinal, era um casamento de mentira. Seria sua esposa só no nome, só até atingirem um lugar seguro.

Mas nesse momento Harry virou-se para ela, tirou um anel feminino de ouro de seu dedo mínimo e, com dedos firmes, pegou a mão de Pansy e colocou-o. Surpreendentemente, ele se ajustou perfeitamente. Pansy olhou para a superfície artisticamente trabalhada e a experiência adquirida com o pai logo lhe assegurou que era uma peça muito antiga e bonita, provavelmente uma herança de família. Logo que fosse possível, iria devolvê-lo a Harry...

De repente ela sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, seu coração estava triste. Nenhum casamento devia acontecer num lugar como aquele, ainda mais o dela. Sempre tinha sonhado em se casar na pequena capela que costumava frequentar perto de sua mansão, em Devonshire, na primavera. E sempre sonhara em se casar com Draco.

No entanto, sua realidade mudou e Pansy ouviu-se repetindo as palavras ditas por Harry, mas no final ela não tinha um anel para dar a ele.

— Eu agora os declaro marido e mulher.

Pansy teve que olhar para Harry e ela não conseguiu evitar derramar uma lágrima. Sentia o coração oprimido, a sensação de que muita tristeza a aguardava naquele casamento.

— Tente fingir que está alegre, o Ministro está observando tudo. – Sussurrou Harry.

Harry puxou-a para perto dele e resmungou alguma coisa a respeito do beijo nupcial. Inclinou a cabeça para ela e Pansy levantou o rosto, se bem que um tanto relutante, para cumprir a tradição e satisfazer os presentes.

No entanto a situação não exigia que os lábios dele permanecessem nos dela por tanto tempo, explorando sua doçura, e nem que eles a incendiassem com uma paixão urgente e exigente que a tomou completamente de surpresa.

Pansy sentiu como se um raio percorresse seu corpo, tocando cada nervo seu, enquanto tomava consciência de quem era o homem que a segurava nos braços... Harry Potter...Seu marido...

Por alguns segundos Pansy ficou quieta em seus braços, mas logo sentiu-se impotente para resistir e, quase sem perceber, viu-se correspondendo beijo por beijo, numa ânsia que nunca imaginou seria capaz de sentir até ser ensinada por Harry Potter naquele momento emocionante.

Quando ele encerrou o beijo e levantou a cabeça, Pansy não precisou fingir para enganar as autoridades Irlandesas. Seu rosto estava iluminado e seus olhos brilhavam, refletindo a luz interior que tinha sido ativada pelos votos solenes que tinha acabado de fazer e pela louca, maravilhosa e impossível convicção de que não se lamentava por isso após o beijo que tinha trocado com Harry Potter.

— Meus parabéns, Sra. Potter — disse o Ministro Irlandês.

Ela ouviu seu nome de casada pela primeira vez e notou que o homem não sorriu quando o pronunciou. Ele a olhou com um olhar duro, seco, e repentinamente, Pansy sentiu uma onda de frio percorrer todo seu corpo. Não foi por medo ou por causa da cerimônia que tinha sido realizada, mas por ter percebido o verdadeiro perigo por trás da atitude de Harry.

"Tente fingir que está alegre", tinha dito, e para dar maior realismo à ocasião ele a beijara. Não porque quisesse, mas porque queria impressionar os ali presentes.

Sem entender o porquê, Pansy sentiu-se traída. A paixão que ele demonstrara tinha despertado sentimentos que ela desconhecia, mas não era mais do que um gesto teatral para impressionar os membros dos Ministérios. Ela sentiu que seu excesso de entusiasmo não só tinha conven cido o pessoal ali presente como também a tinha enganado. No entanto aquilo iria salvá-los, não só ela e Potter, mas todos os ingleses ali presentes.

Pansy percebeu que todos se arriscavam, todos poderiam ser acusados e punidos pelo que ela e Harry acabaram de fazer. Eles oficialmente tinham mentindo para as autoridades Mágicas daquele país, poderiam ser presos e condenados a morte. Suas pernas ficaram fracas e precisou apoiar-se em Harry para não cair, dando ainda mais realismo à cena que estavam represen tando para as autoridades.

As pessoas ali presentes passaram a saudá-los pelo matrimônio e Pansy forçou-se a sorrir.

— Espere por mim aqui. Voltarei quando tudo estiver pronto para partirmos. — Harry beijou-a levemente no rosto em despedida.

Pansy observou Harry deixar o salão seguido por alguns homens.

— Bem, vamos acabar de fazer as malas — disse Blaise a Luna, voltando aos assuntos mais práticos.

O Ministro Irlandês dirigiu-se a todos que estavam na sala.

— Informo que só poderão levar bagagem de mão, ninguém deverá carregar mais do que o absolutamente indispensável para passar uma noite. E lembrem-se: toda a bagagem será revistada, portanto obedeçam as instruções.

— Isto significa que não poderei levar meus arquivos — Blaise franziu a testa quando a porta se fechou atrás do Ministro. — Mas vamos! — disse, dirigindo-se agora ao corpo diplomático — Não temos tempo a perder e precisamos destruir todos os papéis antes de sair.

— Bem, vou subir para arrumar nossas coisas — decidiu Luna.

— E eu vou pegar algumas coisas no hotel. — Disse Pansy.

Enquanto caminhava até o hotel para apanhar algumas roupas, como todos os outros, Pansy pensava em como poderia levar o pacote que tinha motivado sua ida a Dublin.

A advertência do soldado foi dirigida a Blaise, mas atingiu outro alvo também, Pansy. Como conseguiria burlar uma revista?

Pansy recordou de um mês atrás, em sua elegante casa, estar conversando com um cliente de seu pai.

— Pode ficar tranquilo, Sr. MacGolden, eu mesma irei buscar as joias que você está querendo remontar, assim teremos muito mais tempo para fazer o serviço. Já tem ideia do que temos de fazer, papai?

— É o mesmo de sempre. Substituiremos as pedras originais por pedras sintéticas, usando a montagem original. Vou ter de examinar os engastes para ver quais são suas condições. — John Parkinson virou-se para seu cliente — Pelo que sei, Sr. MacGolden, essas peças têm estado com sua família há várias gerações e já devem estar bastante gastas.

— Mesmo assim elas serão restauradas com perfeição — disse Pansy, com a certeza e confiança no trabalho de seu pai.

— Ótimo! Quero que as joias venham para Londres, pois vou deposi tá-las em meu cofre no banco. As cópias servirão para dar mais segurança a ela.

— Neste caso — sorriu Pansy — avise-me quando voltar para Dublin e assim que eu terminar esta viagem de trabalho pegarei as peças para logo começarmos o trabalho.

Mais tarde, depois que Sr. MacGolden saiu, Pansy ficou surpresa ao ver a preocupação estampada no rosto do pai.

— Não estou muito contente com a ideia de você ir buscar aquelas joias em Dublin. Existem rumores de tensão política entre simpatizantes de comensais e o Ministério da Magia local.

— Ora, papai, há tensão em todos lugares, até mesmo aqui em nosso país. Há sempre alguém discordando de alguém por causa de alguma coisa, mesmo anos após a guerra contra Voldemort. Além disso, sabe que estou habituada a fazer esse tipo de viagem. Sempre que termino meu trabalho de modelo eu vou buscar joias para serem restauradas, e nessa oportunidade eu vou aproveitar para fazer uma visita a Blaise e Luna, não os vejo a anos.

— Pensando bem, também não deve ser um volume muito grande. Pelo que Sr. MacGolden me contou, são na maioria, anéis, brincos, enfeites de cabelo e algumas pulseiras, todos de uso pessoal da família dele.

— Não tenha medo papai. Dará tudo certo!

Agora Pansy percebera que não sentia mais aquela confiança. As joias eram suficientemente grandes, e agora ela que teria que enfrentar uma revista de bagagem... Pela primeira vez, Pansy começou a se arrepender de não ter ouvido os conselhos de Sr. MacGolden assim que chegou a Dublin.

— Estou muito preocupado, acho que não vou deixar que as leve. Com toda esta situação política, poderia ser muito arriscado para você. — Sr. MacGolden, que era um cliente de muitos anos e que já tinha se tornado amigo da família, estava mais preocupado com ela do que com as joias.

— Não haverá risco algum. Vou direto para a Ministério e sairei do país com algum dos funcionários. Não há nada mais seguro para estas peças.

— Você tem razão. Elas estarão mais seguras na Inglaterra do que aqui.

Sr. MacGolden não teve outra alternativa senão concordar com Pansy, e era por isso que, nesse instante, a moça estava preocupada em contrabandear as joias para fora de Dublin, um subterfúgio que teria sido totalmente desnecessário em tempos normais.

Pensou em falar com Harry, em pedir a sua ajuda, mas logo desistiu. O pobre homem já tinha seus próprios problemas.

Enquanto percorria as ruas desertas até o hotel, lembrou-se de que Harry havia lhe dito para ficar na Ministério esperando por ele. Bem, ele teria que engolir a desobediência, pois ela precisava de algumas roupas e das joias, e não parecia haver nenhum perigo de imediato.

A única pessoa que Pansy encontrou em todo o caminho foi o dono do hotel, que estava pregando tábuas de madeira nas janelas do prédio para proteger os vidros. O homem pareceu ficar muito aliviado quando Pansy pediu-lhe para tirar o pacote que estava guardado no cofre por já estar de partida.

— Não vou me demorar — disse ela, e correu até o seu quarto, fechando a porta com um suspiro de alívio.

Pansy precisava de alguns momentos de solidão depois dos acontecimen tos das últimas horas, mas o barulho das marteladas a fez lembrar de que não podia perder tempo.

Rapidamente abriu o pacote que Sr. MacGolden lhe havia entregue e espalhou o conteúdo em cima da cama.

— Nunca vou conseguir esconder tudo isto — disse em voz alta, cheia de desânimo.

O Ministro tinha falado sobre uma revista na bagagem, mas não podia descartar a possibilidade de uma revista pessoal. Não podia levar as joias nos bolsos: seria muito arriscado e usá-las, era impossível, pois todos notariam que ali havia uma pequena fortuna.

Pansy franziu a testa, ainda pensando no que poderia fazer. Finalmente, encolhendo os ombros, pegou sua caixinha de manicure. Era puro vandalismo, sabia muito bem disso, mas não tinha outra escolha. Começou a trabalhar, retirando as pedras preciosas das montagens em ouro e esmalte.

Não foi fácil. Várias vezes os instrumentos escaparam, ferindo seus dedos, mas Pansy continuou obstinadamente. As gemas engastadas em ouro saíram com certa facilidade, mas as montadas em esmalte demoraram muito tempo para ser retiradas.

Em Londres, na oficina de seu pai ela teria os instrumentos adequados e essa operação teria sido realizada sem nenhum arranhão nas peças ou dificuldade, mas ali, lutando contra o tempo, as peças ficaram totalmente danificadas.

— Felizmente temos fotografias para fazer cópias exatas e o Sr. MacGolden só se importa com as gemas... Graças a Merlin já terminei!

Ansiosamente Pansy escondeu o que sobrou das peças no fundo de uma gaveta, atrás das roupas que ia deixar no hotel, para que pudesse voltar e recuperar outro dia, e passou a se preocupar em como iria levar as gemas.

Olhou para a pequena pilha de pedras preciosas: rubis, esmeraldas, diamantes e safiras de valor incalculável. Onde poderia esconder esse tesouro?

Nervosamente ela sentou-se na cama e pôs as mãos sobre as roupas, revirando sua pequena bagagem em busca de algo. Então passou os dedos pelas calças e nesse momento, teve uma ideia.

— O cós das calças! — murmurou. — Por que não pensei nisso antes?

Sua indecisão já tinha lhe custado minutos preciosos. O cós era largo, duplo, formaria um tubo perfeito em volta de sua cintura, e com as pontas fechadas pelo zíper, um esconderijo ideal.

Pansy pegou as calças e a tesourinha de unha e abriu um pedacinho da costura, por onde começou a enfiar as pedras, distribuindo-as pelo cós de modo a não formarem um único volume.

De repente, ouviu os passos do dono do hotel no corredor. Tinha dito a ele que não iria levar mais do que meia hora e já devia ter passado mais do que isso, o homem estaria ali para chamá-la. Logo ouviu sua voz perguntando se já estava pronta para sair.

— Estou terminando de me vestir! — disse Pansy, através da porta fechada.

Com os dedos trêmulos, enfiou uma linha na agulha com alguma dificuldade e costurou cuidadosamente a abertura que tinha feito.

Estas são as calças mais valiosas que já usei, pensou enquanto se vestia. Ainda bem que sempre tenho tesoura, linha e agulha na mala para ajustes de roupas.

Começou a enfiar a camisa de seda por dentro do cós e parou automaticamente. Seria melhor usá-la por fora, disfarçaria melhor ainda qualquer volume. Mas a camisa já estava usada e amassada na cintura, e Pansy perdeu mais alguns minutos trocando-a por uma outra, limpa e passada, que estava no armário.

— Bem, agora só falta o filme da viagem — disse baixinho. — Certamente não vou deixá-lo para trás.

Durante sua viagem a trabalho, participando de um ensaio fotográfico, Pansy fotografara várias coisas que lhe chamaram a atenção com a intenção de usá-las como inspiração para criar novos modelos de broches e outras joias para seu pai e de inspirar uma coleção de roupas próprias. Como modelo ela era mundialmente conhecida e não seria difícil lançar sua própria coleção de roupas, tornando-se estilista.

— Não vai adiantar tentar levar a câmara, é quase certo que irão confiscá-la.

Deu uma olhada relutante para o sofisticado equipamento fotográ fico e para o resto das coisas que teriam que ficar no hotel e só guardou o filme no fundo da bolsa, uma sacola a tiracolo contendo o mínimo indispensável, e saiu do quarto. O proprietário do hotel estava nervoso, esperando no corredor.

— Deve partir imediatamente, senhorita. Por favor... — O homem estava muito assustado. — Não, por aí, não! — disse ele, quando a viu dirigindo-se para a escadaria principal. — Pelos fundos, é mais seguro.

Pansy estranhou, mas seguiu a sugestão do homem.

O homem indicou o caminho e foi andando na frente de Pansy por corredores mal iluminados por causa das tábuas nas janelas. Passaram pela cozinha e por toda a área de serviço do hotel até chegar a uma pequena porta que o homem abriu com mãos trêmulas.

— Por aqui, senhorita. Vá depressa, eles já estão chegando.

Assim que Pansy passou, ele bateu a porta atrás dela e trancou a fechadura. Ela não teve nem chance de poder perguntar quem estava chegando. Pansy deu uma olhada apreensiva à sua volta.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Tinham ficado deitados, escondidos entre os arbustos, desde a partida do avião.

— Precisamos partir. — Declarou Harry se levantando.

— Ótimo! Parece que ia criar raízes aqui! — Pansy gemeu e começou a se levantar com dificuldade, pois sentia cãibras.

— Não faz nem duas horas que estamos aqui — disse Harry secamente, sem dar importância aos gemidos dela.

Pansy estremeceu e passou os dedos pelo cós da calça sentindo as pedras preciosas cortando sua carne. Esse homem é incapaz de qualquer sentimento, pensou Pansy, ainda mais irritada ao ver que ele não mostrava sinal de cansaço.

— Pois, para mim, parece uma eternidade — disse, em voz alta.

— O que há com a sua cintura?

— Nada! Estou suada e morta de fome — disse, cheia de mau humor tentando desviar a conversa. Precisava ser cuidadosa, ele não podia desconfiar de nada.

— É por sua própria culpa. Se tivesse ficado esperando na Ministério, a esta altura estaria jantando no avião.

— Daqui a pouco vai começar a me culpar por esta guerra!

— Não, não vou. — Ele se levantou e começou a olhar atentamente através da escuridão à volta deles. — Não há sinal dos comensais e parece que não há nenhuma guarda no aeroporto. Está na hora de sairmos daqui.

Harry agarrou o pulso de Pansy e começou a puxá-la em direção à cidade.

— Você não está pensando em voltar para lá! — Ela tentou se libertar, horrorizada quando viu que começavam a andar em direção aos becos, entre muros altos. — Está maluco! Devíamos estar indo para o outro lado, em direção à fronteira.

— Vamos chegar lá mais tarde — disse Harry, puxando-a com força, sem dar importância aos seus esforços e protestos. — Primeiro vamos conseguir comida. Estamos com fome e precisamos levar alguma coisa na viagem até a fronteira. Não há nada daqui até lá e não podemos viajar cem quilômetros sem alimentos.

— Deve haver alguma cidadezinha...

— Que teremos de evitar. Será que não percebeu que há perigo por toda parte?

Harry continuou procurando caminhos entre os becos escuros, sem parar um minuto sequer, com passos quase felinos, como se estivesse enxergando no escuro.

Pansy seguiu Harry chateada com ele, com toda aquela situação. Ela não tinha que acatar as ordens do garoto de ouro, não tinha que ouvir acusações dele e nem ser arrastada por ele. Ele não era nada para ela além de um falso marido! Por que não o ouvira e ficara aguardando! Merlin, como era teimosa! Mas não podia deixar as pedras, ela precisou fazer o que fez, e esse pensamento lhe deu um pouco mais de tranquilidade.

Depois de caminharem por alguns minutos eles finalmente chegaram a um lugar que parecia ser o jardim de uma casa. Pansy pôde ver paredes altas à sua frente e um canteiro de arbustos. Passaram por ele, arranhando-se nos galhos ásperos.

— Ai! — gemeu Pansy, quando sentiu o chão faltar sob seus pés e tropeçou contra Harry.

— Quieta! Olhe por onde anda!

— Como posso olhar? Está escuro!

— Estamos entrando numa passagem subterrânea. Fique com as mãos na minha cintura e venha atrás de mim.

Pansy relutante pôs as mãos sobre o cinto dele e continuou a andar com passos largos. Foi tropeçando atrás dele, furiosa pela sua falta de consideração, mas nem por isso se atreveu a soltá-lo, morrendo de medo de perder contato com ele naquela escuridão e perder-se de vez.

— Pode soltar agora, chegamos. — Disse Harry quando eles chegaram num terreno plano e pouco iluminado.

Ele tirou as mãos dela da cintura dele com rapidez, como se o contato queimasse, mas longe de se sentir bem, ela se sentiu repentinamente fraca, pois estar tão próxima de Harry despertava sensações estranhas e inebriantes.

— Sente-se! — Ele a guiou até um banco e Pansy passou as mãos pelo rosto, tentando desesperadamente acalmar aquele clamor que tomava conta de seu coração. Suspirou profundamente, tentando parecer normal enquanto sabia que ele a observava.

— Está se sentindo mal? — Pela primeira vez, uma ponta de preocupação apareceu na voz dele.

— Não. Acho que estou cansada apenas e não estou acostumada com este calor.

— Eu tinha um comigo, mas não consigo encontrá-lo — Disse Pansy revirando os bolsos em busca de seu lenço — Devo ter deixado cair em algum lugar, mas não faz mal, já estou me sentindo melhor.

Ficou feliz por não ter encontrado o lencinho. Não podia se arris car a ser tocada novamente, a proximidade de Harry despertava nela sentimentos que não podia deixar transparecer.

— Eu vi você com um lenço — afirmou ele rispidamente.

— É... Acho que caiu enquanto estávamos escondidos perto da pista do aeroporto. — Pansy agora se lembrava bem de que tinha usado o lencinho para enxugar as lágrimas que estava tentando esconder dele. — Onde é que estamos? — perguntou, para desviar o assunto.

— No lugar mais seguro possível. — Harry deu um sorriso brinca lhão que o fez parecer jovem como em Hogwarts. — No porão do Ministério.

— O quê? — Ela se levantou de um salto, fazendo o banco de madeira balançar perigosamente.

— Psiu! Fale baixo! — Harry segurou o banco a tempo dele cair no chão.

— Você me disse que o Ministério tinha sido evacuado! — come çou Pansy, baixinho — e essas vozes?

— É verdade. Todo o pessoal estrangeiro foi embora. Agora os comensais estão usando o prédio como quartel-general.

— Quer dizer... — Pansy engoliu em seco, chocada com as palavras que estava ouvindo. — Você sabia disso e voltou para cá? E me trouxe também? — Perguntou ela horrorizada.

— É o último lugar onde pensarão em procurar pela oposição. — Harry continuava com o mesmo tom brincalhão.

— Oposição? — A palavra teve o poder de afastar toda a tontura que estremecia o seu corpo. — Por acaso está pensando em ficar aqui para organizar uma resistência?!

— Não. — Para alívio de Pansy, Harry balançou a cabeça e seu rosto ficou muito sério. — Minha missão em Dublin está terminada. Qualquer resistência aos rebeldes deverá ser feita por parte das forças governamentais. A minha parte está feita.

— E qual era a sua parte? — Apesar da sua determinação em parecer totalmente indiferente a Harry, Pansy estava interessada. —Afinal, tenho o direito de saber o que faz o homem com quem me casei. — A aura de mistério que havia em torno dele ao mesmo tempo a atraía e repelia.

— Vim a Dublin a pedido do governo daqui e do nosso, para retirar a família real com vida, no caso de a guerra explodir de fato.

Eles estavam sentados no banco e Harry falava baixinho, sem qual quer ênfase, como se esse tipo de serviço fosse a coisa mais comum na vida dele. Também não parecia aborrecido com as perguntas de Pansy e mostrava-se disposto a dar todas as informações que ela quisesse.

— A família real Inglesa? — Ela ficou surpresa com a revelação inesperada. — Não é de admirar que Blaise se mostrasse tão misterioso sobre o que você fazia aqui. Pensei que perseguisse os comensais.

— Bem, inicialmente essa era a minha missão, mas depois de um ano eu já tinha informações suficientes e então outros aurores assumiram a missão, e agora estão espalhados pelo país. Mas antes que eu fosse embora a família real veio e então eu tive que ficar para garantir a segurança deles, e a missão anterior foi minha cobertura. — Ele se levantou. — Agora vou sair um pouco. Precisamos de comida.

— Não me deixe aqui sozinha! E se você não voltar?

— Não se preocupe, eu voltarei. E não saia daqui.

Muito tempo depois, Pansy roía as unhas nervosamente. Ela nem ouviu Harry chegando, visto que ele apareceu ao lado dela com os mesmos passos silenciosos que o levaram para fora do porão.

— Que tal? — perguntou ele, orgulhosamente, mostrando os braços carregados. — Pão, queijo, presunto, frutas... uma garrafa de vinho.

— Onde foi que conseguiu tudo isso?

— Como membro do Ministério, tinha todo o direito de me servir da despensa.

— Não devia ter se arriscado. E se...

— Os tolos que estão lá em cima ainda não conhecem o prédio, estão muito ocupados brincando de soldados. Não descobriram que há uma outra cozinha no andar de cima para servir o salão de banquetes. Vamos, pegue um copo de papel, começaremos com um gole de vinho.

— Assim está bom. — Pansy fez um sinal negativo com a mão. — Não estou acostumada a beber.

— Beba, vai lhe fazer bem, você vai relaxar um pouco. É um vinho feito aqui mesmo, doce e não muito forte.

Encorajada pelas palavras dele, Pansy tomou um golinho da bebi da. Era realmente doce e mais parecia um licor, o que a levou a beber com vontade, sedenta, sentindo um calor se espalhar pelo corpo, reno vando suas energias.

Passados alguns minutos ela e Harry estavam comendo e conversando como se nunca tivesse havido qualquer antagonismo entre eles.

— Como conseguiu retirar a família real daqui? — perguntou Pansy, depois de recusar outro pedaço de presunto.

— Eles foram de avião, junto com o pessoal do Ministério.

Pansy mexeu distraidamente no anel de ouro de Harry que estava em seu dedo e parou abruptamente.

— Pretende voltar a Dublin depois que tudo terminar?

— Não, não pretendo voltar. Tenho que cuidar de minha casa e ficar com Ginny, já está na hora de voltar à toca — disse, com um sorriso, como se estivesse feliz com a ideia.

— Ah, é mesmo, Luna me falou de sua casa herdada por seu padrinho e que sua namoradinha o devia estar esperando. — Pansy apanhou o copo para tomar o último gole de vinho e franziu a testa, surpresa. — Que engraçado, ainda está cheio! — Podia até jurar que já tinha bebido muito mais da metade.

— Beba! Eu vou embrulhar o que sobrou da comida para a viagem — disse Harry, sem dar atenção à observação dela.

Sua voz parecia estar muito longe e, quando Pansy olhou para ele, viu que seu rosto parecia fora de foco. Ela piscou com força e não conseguiu segurar um bocejo.

— Estou... ficando... com sono.

— Ótimo. — Harry reaproximou-se dela. — Não tente lutar contra ele, entregue-se. — Ele a amparou nos braços quando ela tentou se levantar e cambaleou. — O vinho vai fazer você dormir até eu voltar.

Pansy sentiu que ele a deitava sobre alguma coisa quente e macia. Provavelmente tinha pegado um cobertor num dos quartos do Ministério. Seu último pensamento antes de adormecer, antes de perder totalmente a consciência, foi cheio de rancor contra Harry. Ele mal tocara na bebida! Mais uma vez tinha usado de um método pouco escrupuloso para fazê-la obedecer à sua vontade. Nunca iria perdoá-lo por isso!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Quando Pansy acordou, escutou vozes à sua volta. Abriu os olhos e viu o rosto de um homem desconhecido bem próximo dela, uma mão se estendendo para tocar seus cabelos castanhos. Ela sentou-se abrupta mente, com os olhos arregalados.

— Não precisa se assustar. Ele é um amigo. — Garantiu Harry.

— Como vou adivinhar? Não há nada escrito na testa dele! — Pansy estava furiosa.

O estranho se dirigiu a Harry.

— Vocês poderia passar por nativo, com as roupas apropriadas, mas essa mulher precisa de um pouco mais de empenho para conseguir. A cor desses cabelos a denunciariam, apesar de ser possível disfarçar — con tinuou o homem — Mas o gênio dela é diferente, as mulheres aqui são do tipo mais submisso.

— Bem, pois saiba que minha mãe tem sangue Irlandês, mas eu não sou desse tipo submissa! — Pansy levantou-se de um salto, atirando o cobertor para longe com irritação.

— Concorda com o que eu disse? — O homem encolheu os ombros, desanimado. — Se ela ficar calada, ainda podemos tentar enganá-los, e para os cabelos podemos usar tintura.

— Tingir meus cabelos? Nunca! — As mãos de Pansy se levantaram num gesto de defesa de seus cabelos castanhos.

— Não, não será preciso — disse Harry. — Viajaremos à noite. A escuridão vai nos ajudar.

Pansy olhou para ele, surpresa. Tinha certeza de que iria obrigá-la a tingir os cabelos, só para provocá-la. Não esperava que Harry a apoiasse.

Foi então que mais uma voz de homem se ouviu no porão.

— Vocês precisarão de roupas e capas para viajar, e não podem perder mais tempo, se quiserem sair vivos. — Ele lançou um olhar estranho na direção de Pansy e fez um sinal para Harry e outro homem. — Quero falar com vocês em particular.

Esses homens são mesmo ignorantes desprezíveis, pensou Pansy, furiosa. Estavam tratando-a como se ela nem existisse! E o pior de tudo é que pareciam estar falando dela, pois o homem que havia chegado por último fazia vários sinais na sua direção. Estava a ponto de exigir que contassem a ela sobre o que estavam falando quando viu o olhar de Harry sobre ela.

Em resposta a um gesto mais violento de um dos homens ele se virou para ela com um olhar duro como pedra. O que eles tinham falado para causar isso? Depois, com o mesmo gesto abrupto, Harry se virou para os homens e começou a discutir com eles, balançando a cabeça, acabando com qualquer argumento.

Ela viu quando um deles enco lheu os ombros e os dois sumiram na escuridão, tomando a direção do túnel que levava aos jardins.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou ela com curiosidade.

Pansy tentou controlar-se mas a tensão apareceu na sua voz e nas suas atitudes, quando se dirigiu a Harry. Estava preparada para se defender de algo que não sabia o que era; daquele olhar cheio de uma raiva fria, que endurecera os olhos e modificara a expressão de Harry desde o momento em que tinha se virado para ela e ficara parado durante alguns minutos, que pareceram intermináveis, exa minando seu rosto cuidadosamente.

Harry ainda tinha essa expressão fria e sombria quando falou:

— O que fez com as joias que roubou? — Sua voz era ríspida. — As pedras que você tirou das joias que escondeu na gaveta de seu quarto no hotel?

— Joias que roubei? — Pansy olhou para Harry, espantada. — Eu não roubei — negou ardentemente — eu...

— Não minta — ordenou ele rispidamente. — Esses homens que acabaram de sair daqui são pessoas de minha inteira confiança. O que chegou por último me informou que os comensais invadiram o hotel e encontraram joias sem as pedras preciosas, escondidas numa gaveta, que tinha roupas de mulher. Você era a única mulher naquele hotel.

Então era esse o motivo pelo qual o homem a olhara com aquele ar esquisito!

— É sobre isso que estavam discutindo?

— Eu estava fazendo de tudo para impedir que ele a entregasse às autoridades imediatamente, o que, neste momento, significaria entregá-la nas mãos dos rebeldes.

— Não podem fazer isto! — Pansy olhou para Harry, apavorada. — Você acabou de me dizer que eles são de sua inteira confiança, são seus contatos! Certamente não devem simpatizar com os rebeldes!

— As joias que foram encontradas eram peças antigas, tradicio nais — lembrou Harry, secamente. — Aqueles homens não têm ne nhuma simpatia pelo movimento, mas também não vão aceitar que um estrangeiro roube tesouros nacionais.

— Eu não roubei! — gritou Pansy, furiosa.

Ela sabia, melhor do que Harry, o que aquelas joias representavam. Agora tinha que tentar convencê-lo de que era seu direito estar com elas para que Harry pudesse persuadir aqueles estranhos e continuar protegendo-a. Ficou paralisada só em pensar no que poderia acontecer. Não podia contar a Harry onde escondera as pedras preciosas, pois temia que ele a forçasse a entre gá-las para garantir sua segurança. Ela tinha prometido ao Sr. MacGolden e nada a impediria de cumprir sua palavra. As pedras teriam que ir com ela, fosse para onde fosse, até alcançarem a segurança do cofre de seu cliente, na Inglaterra pelo bem dela e de seu pai.

— E então? — Harry sacudiu-a pelos ombros, interpretando mal seu silêncio. — Foi por este motivo que veio a Dublin? Conte-me a verdade — Exigiu. — Eu também tenho o direito de saber com quem me casei, e quero saber se você é uma...

— Ladra? — Pansy levantou a cabeça, num gesto de orgulho. — Pode ficar sossegado — acrescentou friamente. — E antes de agir como juiz, júri e carrasco, queira fazer a gentileza de ouvir o meu lado da história.

— Vá em frente! Conte sua versão. — Seu rosto continuava duro e ele ainda a segurava pelos ombros.

— Você deve saber quem é meu pai — começou Pansy, mais calma mente, resistindo a um impulso de passar o dedo pelo cós das calças. — Eu viajo como modelo e quando há clientes do meu pai nos países onde vou, eu acabo pegando algumas joias para levar para ele. Vim a Dublin para buscar algumas joias de um cliente, que vão ser remodeladas. — Ela mencionou o nome de Sr. MacGolden e viu pela sua expressão que Harry o conhecia. — Costumo fazer isto com frequência. Sou eu que, na maioria das vezes, faço os contatos com os clientes de meu pai também, visto que muitas vezes poso com as joias, mas esta é a primeira vez que sou acusada de roubar joias que vim buscar. — Pansy terminou, cheia de amargura na voz.

— Por acaso tem o hábito de extrair pedras das montagens? — perguntou Harry, cheio de sarcasmo, fazendo-a corar.

— Geralmente espero até chegar em casa junto de papai, mas não é sempre que me vejo entre um bando de rebeldes e a ameaça de ser revistada por pessoas em quem não posso confiar.

Pansy falou no mesmo tom de voz que Harry havia usado e ficou satisfeita em sentir os dedos dele se afrouxando em seus ombros.

— As pedras em si são a parte mais valiosa daquelas joias e, como eu era responsável por elas, não tive outra escolha senão escondê-las. Se quiser confirmar minha história, é só falar com o Sr. MacGolden.

Harry ficou olhando fixamente para ela durante longos minutos, com uns olhos cor-de-ametista que pareciam perfurá-la. Pansy sustentou esse olhar com a mesma expressão altiva.

— Vai ter que deixar as pedras onde estão, arriscando que sejam encontradas — disse Harry, finalmente. — Não pode voltar para bus cá-las agora, os rebeldes devem estar esperando por você no hotel, imaginando que vai voltar para pegá-las.

Ele não tinha desconfiado! Pansy exultou! Estava pensando que ela tinha escondido as pedras no hotel! Uma onda de alívio passou pelo seu corpo. Pansy baixou os olhos com medo que Harry percebesse a alegria que havia neles.

— Bem, isto explica o caso das joias, mas não justifica o desa parecimento dos filmes.

— Filmes? — Pansy perguntou confusa. Até havia se esquecido deles. — Eles estão comigo. — Com essa declaração Pansy tinha dito que os filmes estavam com ela, deixando implícito que tinha deixado as pedras no hotel. — São apenas fotos que tirei na viagem, pode ficar com eles, estão na minha bolsa. — Ela fez um movimento para pegá-la, mas Harry impediu.

— Não é preciso pegá-los agora, talvez precise deles para con vencer as autoridades, no caso de sermos apanhados.

— Por que se preocupariam com filmes, se nem mesmo foram fotos batidas aqui em Dublin? — Pansy estava verdadeiramente intrigada e Harry suavizou a expressão em seu rosto.

— Só uma vida totalmente isenta de culpa poderia fazer de você uma pessoa tão ingênua. — A observação não soou como um cum primento e sim como se ele achasse uma tola. Ele soltou os ombros de Pansy e continuou a falar, tentando parecer paciente: — Tente ver as coisas do ponto de vista dos rebel des que invadiram o seu quarto: Você é uma estrangeira, porque eles não sabem que você é uma famosa modelo, e que tinha saído do hotel deixando joias sem as pedras, e como se só isso não bastasse, encontraram um sofisticado equipamento fotográfico sem um único filme, nem mesmo na câmara. A que conclusão poderiam chegar, senão de que eram tão valiosos como as gemas?

— E daí? — Pansy não estava conseguindo entender o que Harry estava insinuando.

— Dai-me paciência, Merlin! — ele explodiu. — Não percebe? As coisas que você deixou no hotel não só a comprometem como ladra, mas também como espiã.

— Espiã? Que besteira! Espiã do quê, para quem? Se formos apanhados, poderei explicar facilmente...

— Acha que esperarão para ouvir as suas explicações? — inter rompeu Harry bruscamente. — Eles a mataarão antes de fazer qualquer pergunta.

— Devem pensar que fui no avião.

— Já estão sabendo da verdade. Encontraram seu lenço entre os arbustos, próximo da pista do aeroporto.

— Não o deixei lá de propósito, se é isso que está insinuando — Pansy não admitia ser acusa da de mais uma coisa, e ainda mais da qual não tinha a menor culpa.

— Se fosse esse o seu propósito, não poderia haver meio melhor. Os comensais não são tão idiotas e agora têm certeza de que você perdeu o avião e continua em Dublin.

— Isso significa...

— Que ficarão muito felizes em saber onde você está escondida. Vão fazer tudo o que for possível para reaver as pedras e só você sabe onde elas estão.

— O que vamos fazer? — sussurrou Pansy, lembrando dos rostos contorcidos que tinha visto na praça.

— Vamos viajar à noite. Um dos homens vai trazer vestimentas e capas para nós, que servirão como um disfarce bastante razoável.

Pansy não acreditava que os homens fossem voltar, mas a con fiança que Harry depositava neles era justificada. Logo depois que a noite caiu, eles chegaram com dois pacotes e partiram sem dizer nada.

As roupas e capas eram peças de vestuário muito comuns e bastante adequa das para enfrentar as bruscas mudanças de temperatura naquela região, onde as noites eram muito frias e os dias relativamente quentes.

— Será que eles...

— Pode ficar tranquila, jamais nos trairiam. — Ele respondeu à pergunta que Pansy não se atreveu a fazer. — Experimente as roupas — disse, estendendo o pacote menor para ela.

Pansy notou que Harry se virou para dar-lhe privacidade e ela rapidamente retirou a camisa e pôs o vestido por cima, ficando com as calças. Depois ela pôs a capa.

— Estão compridas demais.

— É o ideal, agora só falta cobrir sua cabeça. — Ele levantou a capa e cobriu os cabelos de Pansy. — Assim está melhor.

— Sinto-me ridícula, pareço um dementador.

— Você não parece nem um pouco com um dementador.

Inesperadamente, ele puxou-a para junto de si e Pansy não pode evitar de olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Você é linda demais para ser comparada com um dementador.

Pansy observou Harry suavemente abaixar a cabeça até seus lábios tocarem levemente a face macia dela, explorando a seguir a linha bem-feita do maxilar até encontrar o ponto onde havia uma covinha que aparecia quando ela ria.

Pansy estremeceu, mas ficou imóvel. Fez um esforço para não corresponder, mas foi inútil, seu coração começou a bater forte e o desejo de abraçá-lo se tornou irresistível. Quando tentou levantar os braços percebeu que estavam presos pela capa. Harry ajeitou as dobras do tecido, envolvendo-a mais completamente, e deu uma risada divertida.

Pansy ficou irritada, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo ela sentiu os lábios de Harry procuraram sua boca, impedindo-a de falar. Ela tentou resistir, mas foi em vão. Sua mente gritava que tinha de lutar contra ele, mas seu coração se recusava a obedecer.

— Não posso lutar contra você, não posso — gemeu, quando finalmente ele a soltou.

— Até que você sabe ser submissa as vezes não é? Aposto que deve ter aprendido bem com Malfoy, afinal, era uma seguidora dele em Hogwarts. — aprovou Harry. — Continue assim e nos daremos muito bem.

Pansy se afastou dele como se tivesse levado uma bofetada.

— Seu... seu... — Um soluço estrangulou sua garganta.

Mais uma vez ele a tinha enganado, forçando-a a corresponder ao seu beijo, brincando com os seus sentimentos como um violinista brinca com as cordas do seu instrumento, só para mostrar que a domina. Como ele poderia falar de Draco logo após beijá-la com tanta paixão? Ele era muito bom em fingir, ela pensou.

— Nunca mais me toque, entendeu? Não sou sua Weasleyzinha obediente e que aceita tudo o que você determina! Nunca mais... nunca mais... — Num frenesi de raiva, Pansy afastou as dobras da capa e levantou a mão para bater nele.

Harry desviou o golpe com facilidade, prendendo fortemente o pulso dela. Nesse instante, ouviram uma voz na entrada do túnel.

— Está na hora. — Harry soltou a mão de Pansy, completamen te indiferente à sua raiva e à possibilidade de ela tentar atingi-lo novamente. — Cubra bem esses cabelos — ordenou rispidamente enquanto punha o braço em volta dos ombros dela e dirigi-a para a passa gem que dava para o jardim.

— Não precisa me empurrar!

— Então fique bem atrás de nós. E calada.

Os três homens atravessaram o jardim com passos largos e Pansy foi tropeçando atrás deles, esforçando-se para acompanhá-los. Logo estavam se esgueirando pelos becos escuros e abafados da cidade.

Os quatro continuaram seguindo por uma rua mais larga e, quando chegaram numa esquina, Pansy viu, cheia de pavor, que estavam na mesma praça onde ela vira os comensais, quando estava tentando chegar ao Ministério. Harry falou alguma coisa para os homens em língua diferente, fez um sinal com a mão e eles se afastaram, misturando-se na multidão.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Pansy.

— O trabalho deles está terminado. Daqui em diante, vamos por nossa conta.

Pansy olhou para a praça cheia de grupinhos de homens que riam, discutiam e gritavam frases que pareciam terrivelmente ameaçadoras. Muitos deles usavam capuz. A noite estava muito fria.

— Não há nenhuma mulher entre eles. Não pense que vou passar no meio deles. Você não pode me obrigar!

— Não há outro jeito. A estrada que leva até a fronteira fica do outro lado.

Pansy estava paralisada de medo. Harry pegou-a pelos ombros e obrigou-a a caminhar. Um grupo de rebeldes passou por eles e os homens gritaram alguma coisa quando a viram e começaram a dar gargalhadas maliciosas. Ele rosnou algumas palavras na mesma língua e puxou Pansy para perto de si com um gesto cheio de brutalidade. Com um braço, Harry segurou a sua cintura e com o outro puxou as dobras da capa para cobrir melhor a sua cabeça. Ela se sentiu sufocada, presa numa armadilha e, dominada pelo pavor esqueceu de todo o perigo que corria e começou a lutar para se libertar.

— Largue-me, seu... — Não chegou a terminar. Harry a silenciou com um beijo arrebatador, machucando os lábios de Pansy contra seus dentes.

Incapaz de falar, pois o rosto de Harry pressionava o dela como uma máscara, e seus lábios doíam, Pansy começou a atacá-lo com socos e pontapés, tomada de uma fúria cega contra aquela selva geria. Arranhou o rosto de Harry e ele atirou a cabeça para trás, soltando um palavrão. Várias vozes se levantaram por entre os grupos de rebeldes e alguns deles se aproximaram para apreciar a briga entre os dois, rindo e gritando conselhos para Harry. Pansy não podia entender uma única palavra, mas conseguia compreender a situação.

Apavorada, percebeu o que estava fazendo, e cambaleou, quase num desmaio. Ela estava expondo-os, atraindo a atenção de quem não devia, pondo-se em risco. Sentiu o braço de Harry voltar a sua cintura e pegá-la pelos joelhos, levantando-a no colo, segurando-a com força junto ao seu corpo, escondendo seu rosto nas dobras de sua própria capa. Pansy agarrou-se a ele, petrificada. Uma confusão de gestos e gritos se formou em torno deles e ela sentiu mãos grosseiras tentando alcançá-la. Harry rosnava respostas na língua nativa e seus gritos faziam seu peito vibrar contra o ouvido dela. Ele girou o corpo com força e os pés de Pansy, que estavam em posição horizontal, bateram em alguma coisa macia que logo se afastou. Harry a estava usando como arma!

Pansy arriscou uma olhada por entre as dobras da capa e viu um círculo de homens se formando em volta deles. Harry apro veitou a oportunidade e passou por uma brecha, carregando-a nos braços com facilidade, como se ela fosse uma presa que tinha aca bado de conquistar. Depois, os gritos foram diminuindo atrás deles e as luzes foram desaparecendo até dar lugar a uma escuridão abençoada. Harry continuou correndo, sem dizer uma única palavra; um pouco depois começou a diminuir o passo.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

Pansy agora sentia frio, um frio terrível, que enregelava seu corpo onde a capa tinha escorregado. Começou a tremer; Harry parou e a pôs no chão, segurando-a para dar-lhe apoio.

— Já estamos quase chegando.

Pansy estava exausta demais para perguntar onde e ainda perplexa pelo que acabara de fazer. Expusera os dois e isso poderia ter causado a morte deles. Sentia-se tola e doente.

— Consegue ficar em pé? — Ele mal esperou pelo sinal dela. — Então comece a andar, o movimento vai aquecer você.

Ela tropeçou, mas Harry forçou-a a continuar. Pansy sentia uma dor horrível nos pés e nas pernas, que estavam gelados e adormecidos, e o frio da madrugada quase fez com que perdesse a respiração.

— Não posso continuar. — Ela começou a dobrar os joelhos.

— Ande! — ordenou Harry rispidamente, endireitando o seu corpo e empurrando-a para a frente. — Temos que chegar à caverna antes do amanhecer.

— Caverna? — Os modos rudes de Harry estavam surtindo efeito. Apesar de ainda estar andando aos tropeções, Pansy começou a sen tir-se mais consciente, aquecida pelo movimento.

— É pouco mais do que um buraco no meio das rochas, do outro lado do morro. Os inimigos não sabem da sua existência; só meus homens que moram por aqui a conhecem. Lá encontraremos comida, água e alguns cobertores.

Continuaram andando e logo chegaram a um terreno pedregoso, sem vegetação, que parecia terminar numa parede de rocha sólida. Guiada por Harry, Pansy viu uma abertura suficiente para dar passagem a uma só pessoa, e com certa dificuldade. Um de cada vez entrou por ela e Pansy tropeçou em alguma coisa macia. Teria caído, se Harry não a tivesse segurado.

— Eles trabalharam bem! — disse ele, enquanto acomodava Pansy sobre a pilha de cobertores que cobria o chão da caverna.

— Há luz aqui! E água! — Ela ficou surpresa em enxergar perfeitamente o rosto de Harry.

— Sim, e chegamos bem a tempo.

— Podemos usar magia?

— Ainda não. Só quando atravessarmos a fronteira.

— Você tem sua varinha?

— Você não tem a sua?

— Não preciso. Faço feitiço com as mãos.

— Eu também.

— Você pode tomar banho primeiro, tem roupas limpas em algum lugar aqui, vou procurar para você.

— Obrigado!

Pansy percebeu que Harry encaminhou-se para a frente da caverna, evitando a todo custo olhar em sua direção. Ela banhou-se na pequena tina de madeira que havia, sentindo-se feliz por estar limpa. Harry trouxe um vestido limpo e sua bolsa, onde ela tinha coisas pessoais, e graças a Merlin, calcinhas.

Quando ela terminou, foi a vez de Harry, e ela viu que ele também tinha roupas limpas a disposição.

Quando ambos tinham terminado, eles se admiraram por um momento e então perceberam que o sol se levantou e iluminada o interior da caverna.

— Seu rosto está ferido. — Pansy disse com preocupação.

— Você me arranhou. — Harry passou o dedo pelos arranhões e Pansy percebeu um brilho de raiva nos olhos dourados. — Não precisava ter exagerado na sua atuação.

— Minha atuação? E o que devo dizer da sua atitude? — Ela rapidamente se irritou.

— Tive que fazer você calar a boca. Você estava gritando em inglês e eles perceberiam a diferença.

Ela encolheu os ombros, sem ligar para a acusação.

— E é o melhor modo que conhece para fazer uma mulher ficar quieta! — lembrou ela.

— Sempre funciona.

A indiferença do tom de voz de Harry soou como um insulto à feminilidade de Pansy.

— Gostaria de saber o que Ginny diz disso. Ela permite que você saia calando todas as mulheres que não quer ouvir por aí?

— O que Ginny diz não interessa a você. — Harry respondeu rispidamente. — E agora vamos comer e depois dormir. — Completou Harry dirigindo sua atenção àquilo que, obviamente, considerava mais importante.

— Não estou com fome! — Pansy queria se rebelar.

— Mesmo assim, vai ter que comer — disse ele, pondo um pedaço de carne e uma fatia de pão em suas mãos.

Pansy sentiu o cheiro da refeição e percebeu que estava com fome. Começou a comer, cansada demais para teimar inutilmente com ele. Quando ambos terminaram, Harry arranjou os cobertores sobre um monte de palha que estava arrumado mais para dentro da caverna.

— Será que essa palha não está cheia de espinhos? Já estou toda machucada.

— Não, venha aqui ver, eles a recolhem de um rio aqui perto. — Harry levantou o cobertor que estava por cima, esperando que, com isso, ela se acomodasse na cama improvisada.

— Onde é que você vai dormir? — Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, ela se arrependeu de tê-las pronunciado, mas ficou olhando para ele, esperando a resposta.

— Aqui, com você, é claro. — Harry viu os olhos de Pansy se arregalarem de espanto e acrescentou, impaciente: — Não há pro blema algum. Somos casados... Lembra-se?

— Você não me deixa esquecer.

— E você está muito ansiosa para esquecer, não é mesmo? Aposto que não vê a hora de voltar para os braços de doninha do Malfoy.

— Assim como você deve estar ansioso para ir para os braços da sua amada coelha Weasley.

— Ginny não é uma coelha. — Harry disse irritado.

— Assim como Draco não é uma doninha — Pansy o enfrentou.

— Tudo bem. Agora vamos descansar enquanto podemos. Venha deitar.

Pansy caminhou lentamente e passou por Harry, deitando-se, evitando qualquer contato com ele. Encolheu-se toda, procurando ficar o mais afastada possível, no espaço limitado da cama improvisada, puxando as dobras da capa bem junto do seu corpo para evitar qualquer contato com ele. Ficou tensa e rígida, mas Harry não fez qualquer tentativa para tocá-la. Ao contrário do que ela pensou, ao deitar-se sobre o colchão improvisado de palha ela imediatamente adormeceu.

Horas depois Pansy acordou com o cheiro da fumaça. Mal podia acreditar que tinha conseguido dormir. Não imaginou que seria possível pegar no sono quando Harry deitou-se ao seu lado. Começou a tossir por causa da fumaça que enchia toda a caverna e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar.

— Harry, acorde! — Pansy virou-se e viu que o lugar ao lado esta va desocupado.

— Estou aqui — ele falou, baixinho, através da abertura na rocha. Pansy mal podia distingui-lo por entre os rolos de fumaça escura.

— Vamos sair, há um incêndio! — O terror a fez correr em direção da abertura, à procura de ar fresco.

— O fogo é lá fora, não aqui. — Harry puxou-a para um lado, impedindo-a de chegar perto da passagem.

— Mas... — Pansy lutou para libertar-se.

— Calma! Dê uma olhada! — Ele a sacudiu com força e fez com que ela virasse o rosto para fora, ainda segurando-a perto de si.

— O que é que eles estão fazendo? — Várias formas masculinas se movimentavam por entre a fumaça, enquanto o fogo devorava todo o mato seco que havia perto das rochas. Pansy mal podia respirar. — Temos que sair daqui!

— Fique onde está.

— Não posso. — Ela engasgou. — Não estou conseguindo respirar.

— Se ficar pior, deite-se no chão com o rosto virado para baixo. A fumaça tende a subir e haverá oxigênio perto do chão.

Harry não desviou a atenção dos homens do lado de fora da caverna e do que estavam fazendo.

— Eles não estão conseguindo dominar o fogo!

— Não é isso que estão pretendendo. Estão fazendo com que se alastre ainda mais.

— Por que?

— Não percebeu? Pensam que estamos escondidos no mato, que rem aquelas pedras preciosas a qualquer custo. Isto quer dizer que ainda não as encontraram.

— Por que as querem tanto?

— São valiosas e serviriam para financiar esse movimento. Eles não dispõe de muitos recursos e qualquer dinheiro é lucro para eles. Fazem tudo para conseguir recursos financeiros.

— E o governo local?

— Não tem experiência e nem organização suficientes para resistir. Temo que o pais só não será tomado porque temos uma boa estratégia de intervenção.

— E o que estão esperando para pô-la em prática?

— Que eu apareça. É o protocolo.

— Potter veja! Estão chegando cada vez mais perto — disse ela em pânico, vendo os homens formando uma fileira, atiçando o fogo logo à frente da caverna.

— Certamente eles não sabem desta abertura, ou já teriam vindo diretamente para cá. — Disse Harry com confiança.

— Se chegarem mais perto das rochas, vão acabar descobrindo essa entrada.

— Não creio que virão até aqui. Não sabem da caverna e vão continuar procurando pelo mato, onde acham mais provável haver alguém escondido. Temos que continuar aqui e em silêncio, é a nossa única chance de não sermos descobertos. Aguente firme Parkinson!

— Não precisa se preocupar, ficarei quieta — disse Pansy, bai xinho, e ficou furiosa quando viu um sorriso cínico começar a se formar nos lábios de Harry.

Resolutamente ela abafou um acesso de tosse, mas precisou tirar a mão da boca para coçar a nuca. Alguma coisa áspera estava passando por ela.

— Merlin!

— Psiu! Fique calada!

— Não pude evitar. Veja! É uma aranha enorme! — murmurou Pansy cheia de raiva, atirando o inseto para longe, com uma cara de nojo. — Há uma outra aqui. Merlin, devem estar fugindo do fogo. Isto aqui vai ficar infestado!

Pansy olhou aterrorizada à sua volta. Havia aranhas no teto da caverna, descendo pelas paredes. Uma coisa enorme e monstruosa bateu no rosto de Pansy. Uma aranha preta e peluda como nunca vira, nem mesmo nos seus piores pesadelos. Ela abriu a boca para gritar, mas a mão de Harry se fechou sobre a sua boca abafando o grito.

— Quieta! — Murmurou ele. — Elas não lhe farão mal. Não são venenosas.

Podiam não ser venenosas, mas eram horríveis. Só com muito esforço, Pansy conseguiu ficar quieta. Quando Harry percebeu que ela não ia mais gritar, tirou a mão de sua boca e pegou-a em seus braços, afastando-a das aranhas que infestavam o chão. Pansy estremeceu e escondeu o rosto contra o peito dele, sentia as lágrimas formando-se em seus olhos, mas se recusava a desabar perto dele.

Harry afastou-a dele, empurrando-a para o lado. Em seguida ele sacudiu bem as cobertas para afastar qualquer inseto e deitou-a cuidadosamente no monte de palha onde tinham dormido.

— Esqueça as aranhas! — Murmurou ele no ouvido de Pansy, deitando-se ao lado dela. — Esqueça a fumaça! — Ele puxou um cobertor sobre ela, e sobre ele também. — Logo vai estar tudo acabado — Prometeu ele com uma ternura tão grande que Pansy começou a imaginar se não estava sonhando.

Os lábios de Harry pararam de falar e se puseram sobre os dela, apagando as imagens ameaçadoras do pensamento de Pansy. Não havia crueldade, apenas carinho. Ele beijou-lhe as pálpebras para que ela não visse as aranhas, passando por sobre seu nariz para que ela não sentisse a fumaça, chegando aos lábios para impedi-la de gritar ou dizer algo.

Naquele instante ela pensou em Draco, com quem namorara por muitos anos e conhecia desde a infância. Ela crescera com a promessa de que casariam um dia, mas esse dia ainda não havia chegado e ela e Draco estavam separados agora.

Ela sabia que seu casamento com Potter era uma mentira, mas aquela incerteza quanto ao seu futuro, quanto a se voltaria para a Inglaterra e para seu pai um dia, fazia com que ela não conseguia resistir a vontade de viver intensamente tudo o que podia enquanto estava naquela jornada de vida ou morte. Se ela morresse, ao menos teria passado um tempo com um homem que a fizera se sentir emocionada e viva. Se sobrevivesse, guardaria as lembranças vividas no fundo de seu coração e voltaria a sua vida de modelo, provavelmente casando com Draco em seguida. Com um suspiro, Pansy se rendeu as carícias de Harry, entregando-se totalmente àquela paixão impossível de controlar.

Harry despiu-a de um modo delicado, retirando toda a roupa dela e dele, sem que ela se desse conta porque ele não a deixava de beijar. O calor da caverna misturava-se ao calor de seus corpos, fazendo com que eles suassem e seus suores se misturasse, permitindo que as mãos de ambos deslizassem sobre o corpo do outro numa missão exploradora. Quando Harry depositou beijos nos seus seios despidos, a sensação embriagadora tomou conta de todo seu ser, afastando qualquer ideia do perigo que corriam, da ameaça representada pelos rebeldes lá fora. Foi como se um véu caísse sobre o passado e o futuro, deixando somente o presente, um presente cheio de um fogo que fez o incêndio do mato parecer insignificante, com chamas de êxtase que, como um raio, pareceu consumir tudo à sua volta, enchendo aquela caverna desoladora de uma luz maravilhosa que só ela e Harry, iriam conhecer.

Quando ele a penetrou com urgência ela sentiu uma onda de prazer que quase a fez chegar ao êxtase, Harry a preenchia e seus corpos tinham um encaixe perfeito. Eles movimentaram os quadris juntos, ritmicamente, enquanto trocavam beijos intensos. Quando chegaram ao clímax foi juntos e Pansy viu seu mundo explodir em milhões de estrelas, como ela nunca tinha sentido antes. Harry derramou-se dentro dela até o fim e depois a puxou para o lado, envolvendo-a num abraço acolhedor enquanto acalmavam a respiração e caiam no sono.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Estava sozinha quando acordou. Olhou cuidadosamente à sua volta, mas não havia mais aranhas. A fumaça tinha, desaparecido e os insetos tinham voltado aos seus esconderijo. Atirou os cobertores para o lado e começou a se espreguiçar. Pansy procurou suas roupas para vestir-se e optou por vestir a calça que continha as pedras e sua camisa, estava quente para usar vestidos.

Harry não estava na caverna, mas não devia estar longe. Tudo parecia diferente, mas a euforia passada ainda permanecia, enchendo-a de confiança. Levantou-se, sentindo-se extremamente bem-disposta e começou a dobrar os cobertores. Logo iriam sair dali, em busca da liberdade. Quando viu a palha que servia de cama, lembrou-se de que Harry tinha dito que havia um rio ali perto.

— Água, precisava tomar água.

Pansy foi até a abertura na rocha e olhou para fora cautelosamente. Não havia sinal de vida, os rebel des tinham desistido. Toda a vegetação estava reduzida a cinzas e carvão e, além de toda essa desolação, ela viu o rio brilhando sob o sol da tarde.

— Não vou me demorar — disse baixinho, para aplacar sua própria consciência, que a aconselhava a esperar por Harry.

O sol estava muito quente e o caminho até a margem do rio era difícil. Quando chegou perto, Pansy deu um gemido de desânimo.

A água era suja, opaca, cheia de detritos, mais parecia um caldo grosso e malcheiroso.

— Vou só molhar minhas mãos para refrescar desse calor — murmu rou. Perto da margem havia marcas de patas de animais, formando poças mais fundas na lama seca.

— Pansy, não...

No mesmo instante em que ouviu o grito de Harry, sentiu o chão fugir sob seus pés, quando a camada de lama seca afundou sob seu peso. Viu que estava atolada num lodo escuro e pegajoso.

— Harry! — desesperadamente, Pansy tentou dar um passo para trás, mas só conseguiu afundar ainda mais.

— Fique quieta! Não tente lutar!

Pansy ouviu-o gritar e vir correndo pela margem na sua direção, em pânico. Harry agarrou suas mãos e começou a puxá-la com força e, finalmente, Pansy viu-se novamente em terreno firme, cambaleando por causa do susto e da camada de lama que chegava aos tornozelos. Harry agarrou-a pelos ombros e sacudiu-a.

— Sua doida! Por que não ficou na caverna? Por que não esperou por mim?

— Pare de me tratar como uma criança! Já estou farta de tudo isto! Primeiro foi aquele monte de aranhas e agora estou toda enla meada! — Pansy apontou para suas pernas.

Harry abaixou-se e arrancou os sapatos dos pés de Pansy.

— Calma, calma! Eu vou dar um jeito nisso.

Nesse instante Pansy se distraiu e abaixou-se para apanhar da lama um animalzinho prateado com a aparência de um peixe.

— Largue isso! Largue! — Sem esperar que ela obedecesse, deu-lhe um tapa na mão para que soltasse o peixinho.

— Não grite comigo!

— Ai! Maldição! — Harry sacudiu a mão violentamente. Por um segundo, a criatura pareceu ficar presa entre seus dedos até que ele sacudiu novamente a mão e ela descreveu um arco, caindo na água.

— Ele me mordeu!

— Não seja bobo, era só um peixinho. — Pansy deu uma risadinha de sarcasmo.

— A mordida dessa criatura inocente tem um veneno mortal.

Olhando apressado ao redor Harry dirigiu-se até uma planta na beira da lama.

— Depressa, ajude-me com essas folhas!

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Pansy.

— Por que quer as folhas? Vamos, deixe-me olhar o ferimento.

— Não há tempo. — Ele esmagou algumas folhas e esfregou-as sobre o lugar onde o peixe havia mordido.

Chocada, Pansy viu que a mão de Harry estava ficando roxa e inchada.

— Essas folhas têm um leite que age como antídoto.

Desesperadamente, Pansy começou a procurar mais folhas iguais aquelas com as mãos trêmulas. Quando encontrou ela repetiu os gestos de Harry, amassando e entregando a ele. As fibras cortavam seus dedos e o látex deixava manchas escuras em suas mãos, mas ela não se incomodou. Não pode deixar de se sentir culpada. Se tivesse esperado Harry...

— Eu não sabia — murmurou, pedindo desculpas.

— Eu gritei, tentei impedi-la de chegar perto da água.

— Vi pegadas de animais, achei que era seguro, um lugar onde eles viessem beber água.

— Não há perigo para eles, a mordida desses peixes não consegue atravessar o pêlo de suas patas, mas pessoas não têm esse tipo de proteção.

Pansy estava esfregando as folhas no ferimento e ficou surpresa quando ouviu a voz de Harry se transformar num sussurro fraco.

— Ajude-me a voltar para a caverna.

Pansy sentiu um arrepio gelado quando olhou para o rosto dele. Harry estava pálido demais. Rapi damente ela apanhou mais um grande punhado de folhas, colocou-o por dentre seu vestido e am parou Harry pela cintura.

— Apoie-se em mim — disse, e ficou aterrorizada quando ele obedeceu. Harry, que era tão forte, mas agora estava se apoiando nela como uma criança doente.

Foi tudo por minha culpa, pensou Pansy, e o remorso que lhe deu energias para conseguir arrastar Harry até a caverna, onde ele praticamente desabou sobre o chão, semi-inconsciente.

— Viu alguém... — ele ainda estava pensando nos rebeldes.

— Não, as colinas estavam vazias. — Pansy olhou para fora outra vez, com olhos desesperados.

— Fique... — ele murmurou.

— Vou ficar, não se preocupe.

Durante toda a noite, que não parecia mais ter fim, Pansy ficou massageando o ferimento dele com o látex das folhas, enquanto Harry se debatia, delirando de febre, murmurando palavras desconexas. Só quando as folhas se acabaram e ela não tinha mais o que fazer senão ficar ao lado dele, rezando desesperadamente para que melhorasse, foi que prestou atenção no que ele estava dizendo.

— Ginny... fique...

Harry tremia de frio e Pansy segurou-o em seus braços, passando as mãos, tentando aquecê-lo com o calor da fricção. Depois de um tempo a febre começou a queimar ainda mais e ele atirou os cobertores para longe. Pansy teve que fazer um enorme esforço para mantê-lo deitado, sabendo que, a qualquer momento, ele sentiria frio de novo.

— Ginny... Ginny... fique...

Pansy franziu a testa. Para onde teria ido Ginny? Quando Harry tinha dito, "fique", pela primeira vez, ela pensou que ele estivesse se referindo a ela, pedindo que o ajudasse, que não o abandonasse, mas agora estava sentindo uma onda de desânimo tomar conta de seu corpo. Não era ela que Harry queria. Estava cha mando por Ginny.

— Ginny... fique...

Pansy teve visões da jovem ruiva que vira em Hogwarts, de pele clara, com os traços delicados e olhos azuis.

— Ginny... fique...

Impulsivamente, Pansy pressionou seus lábios contra os dele, ten tando abafar aquelas palavras que sem que ela pudesse explicar o porquê, feriam-na como punhaladas. Ela o beijou como se tentasse fazer com que ele percebesse que era ela quem estava ao seu lado e se esquecesse da necessidade dessa moça.

— Harry, sou eu, Pansy. Vou ficar com você. Não vou abandonar você.

Estou com ciúmes, reconheceu Pansy, sem pudor ou surpresa. Já havia se sentido assim com Draco, mas a relação deles era bem diferente.

— Vou ficar com você — disse, afastando os cabelos molhados de suor da testa quente. — Não vou deixá-lo, Harry.

— Fique... Ginny... fique...

Ele não podia ouvi-la. Não a queria. Só queria Ginny.

— Harry, eu estou apaixonada por você. — As lágrimas começaram a correr pelas faces de Pansy e ela pressionou o rosto contra o dele, fazendo uma prece silenciosa para que Harry a reconhecesse, que chamasse por ela... que a quisesse ao lado dele... Que resistisse aquela febre... — Sou sua esposa. — Murmurou ela enquanto o brilho do anel de ouro que estava em seu dedo parecia caçoar da sua angústia. — Agora sou realmente sua esposa, sua mulher — Afirmou ela, e seus lábios trêmulos repen tinamente formaram uma linha cheia de determinação. — Nada vai alterar isso. Nada... nem ninguém.

Nem mesmo Ginny, jurou a si mesma. Nem ela poderia apagar o que tinha havido entre eles... A não ser... Pansy sentiu uma pontada gelada atravessar seu coração. A não ser que Harry tivesse feito amor com ela simplesmente para fazê-la esquecer das aranhas e da fumaça. Simplesmente... e mais uma vez... Para fazê-la ficar quieta.

Durante a noite Pansy não sentiu-se tomada pela dúvida, a incerteza e a fúria, e tinham alcançado propor ções alarmantes fazendo-a querer, alternadamente, se vingar de Harry e da ruiva que ele pedia para ficar. Finalmente, quando começou a amanhecer, tomou uma decisão. Assim que chegassem à Inglaterra devolveria o anel e cada um deles iria para o seu lado. Ele poderia ficar com a tal de Ginny e ela ficarei livre.

No entanto, quando Harry abriu os olhos, depois de um sono calmo que tinha se seguido àquela noite de agonia, Pansy não conseguiu se conter e logo perguntou:

— Quando chegarmos a Inglaterra você vai casar com Ginny?

Teve vontade de morder a língua depois de ter feito a pergunta, mas era tarde demais. Harry, que já havia voltado ao seu estado normal, olhou-a com olhos alertas e brilhantes e perguntou, interessado:

— O que sabe sobre Ginny?

— Nada além do que sai nas revistas — respondeu secamente, mas, quando ele continuou olhando para ela com seus olhos de ametistas, curiosos e penetrantes, Pansy acrescentou relutantemente: — Você esteve delirando na noite passada e ficou chamando por ela, pedindo para que ela ficasse. — Pansy encolheu os ombros e tentou parecer indiferente, fingindo não perceber o entendimento no rosto dele.

— Ginny e eu nos afastamos porque pensamos ser o melhor na época. Depois que nos formamos, as missões passaram a exigir um tempo grande e ela estava sempre viajando pelo time. Não conseguimos conciliar nossas rotinas e demos um tempo. Assim que eu voltar a Inglaterra, nós vamos decidir o que fazer.

— Certo, agora você precisa comer. Tem que recuperar suas forças. — Pansy começou a mexer na sacola de provisões, mudando de assunto e tentando afastar a imagem que estava se formando em sua mente, a visão de Harry e Ginny juntos, casados e felizes.

— Vamos partir esta noite.

— Não pode estar falando sério! Você não está em condições de fazer uma viagem tão longa!

— Em condições ou não, vamos partir hoje mesmo — insistiu Harry, levantando-se da cama e passando a mão pelos cabelos ainda úmidos de suor.

— Você não pode andar depois de uma febre como a que teve, deve esperar pelo menos mais vinte e quatro horas. Os comensais não sabem onde estamos e ainda há comida suficiente.

— Não podemos nos arriscar e, além disso, só teremos que andar até a margem do rio.

— Pelo rio? Não! — Pansy estremeceu, mas Harry não parecia perturbado.

— Iremos de barco. Há pessoas que vêm a estas margens uma vez por semana para pegar alguns peixes especiais, e esta é a noite deles. Vêm com canoas e se não estivermos lá, teremos que esperar a próxima semana.

— E esses homens vêm pescar se arriscando a ser mordidos por aqueles peixes horríveis?

— É por isso que vêm à noite — explicou Harry pacientemente. — Enquanto está escuro os peixes se enterram na lama para fugir do frio e não há perigo. Só restam na água os peixes de valor comercial para a alimentação.

— Você ainda não está bem... — Pansy hesitava.

— Acredite, estou bem o bastante. E está na hora de partirmos.

Pansy suspirou aceitando a decisão de Harry. Só esperava que tudo desse certo.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

O coração de Pansy batia mais desconfortavelmente ainda, enquanto desciam até a margem, até onde tochas fumegantes iluminavam um grupo de homens que pescavam e colocavam os peixes em canoas, trabalhando de modo metódico e organizado.

— E se houver rebeldes entre os pescadores?

— Já teríamos sido avisados — garantiu Harry. — Fique com a capa cobrindo a cabeça e não se esqueça de andar alguns passos atrás de mim.

— Já sei, já sei!

— E também fique de boca fechada.

Uma figura, vestindo uma capa igual à deles, se destacou do meio do grupo de trabalhadores e veio em sua direção. Algo brilhou na mão do estranho e Pansy parou, assustada, enquanto Harry falava com o homem em irlandês. Logo depois ele se virou e disse baixinho:

— Siga-me.

Pansy ajeitou a capa sobre o rosto e os cabelos com uma das mãos e com a outra mexeu no cós da calça. Em sua imaginação, as pedras pareciam aqueles peixes prateados, mordiscando sua cintura e brilhando sob o tecido. Felizmente, para alívio de Pansy, ninguém parecia estar prestando muita atenção neles, absorvidos que estavam em sua tarefa de pescar a maior quantidade possível.

O guia fez um gesto e chegou perto de uma das canoas que ainda estava vazia. Harry murmurou algumas palavras para o homem e saltou para dentro dela, deitando-se no fundo. Pansy ficou olhando para ele sem saber o que fazer.

— Venha.

Ela olhou a distância entre a margem e o barco, sentindo o corpo começar a tremer.

— Não... não posso!

As luzes das tochas não eram suficientes para iluminar totalmente a distância que teria de pular. E se errasse o salto e caísse na água? Os peixes podiam ter saído da lama, atraídos pelas luzes. Suas pernas eram muito mais curtas do que as de Harry e estavam trêmulas.

Para ele foi fácil, pensou enquanto hesitava perto da margem.

— Venha! O que está esperando!

— Ajude-me. Dê-me sua mão!

— Pare de bobagens! Os homens daqui não usam de cavalheirismos para com mulheres que perambulam sozinhas à noite. Elas têm que cuidar de si mesmas.

— Ora, seu... — Sem alternativa, Pansy atirou-se no barco e caiu sobre Harry. Tentou se levantar, mas ele a segurou com braços fortes, obrigando-a a ficar deitada.

— Fique quieta! — sussurrou Harry, cobrindo à cabeça e o rosto dela com a capa.

— Solte-me! Vou morrer sufocada! — Uma lona foi atirada sobre eles e em seguida peixes.

— Quieta! Estão nos cobrindo para nos esconder!

O sentido do que Harry estava dizendo começou a aumentar o seu pânico a ponto de tomar conta de Pansy, e com o coração batendo descompassadamente, ficou tensa, porém quieta, deitada nos braços dele.

— Por que não me ajudou a entrar na canoa? — perguntou baixinho, quando o mais peixes eram colocados sobre eles. — Eu podia ter caído na água. — Disse ela magoada.

— Se tivesse agido de modo diferente, logo haveria comentários e poderiam desconfiar que você é a estrangeira que roubou as joias — sussurrou Harry, bem perto do ouvido de Pansy.

— Você disse que não havia nenhum rebelde entre eles.

— Sempre pode haver algum informante, não podemos correr nenhum risco. Agora, cale a boca e fique quieta!

Pansy ficou quieta, pensando que talvez em breve eles estivessem em solo inglês, então ela teria de dizer adeus a Harry e seguir sua vida. Sem poder evitar, lágrimas formaram-se em seus olhos e ela os apertou tentando evitar de chorar. Nesse momento ela se concentrou em sentir o calor do corpo de Harry e a enorme sensação de segurança e proteção que ele dava, o que a levou a pegar num sono que mais parecia um desmaio.

Horas mais tarde Pansy abriu os olhos e, por alguns segundos, teve a sensação de que estava na Inglaterra, passeando de barco pelos lagos tranquilos, cheios de flores em suas margens.

— Já estamos no mar? — Pansy afastou a lona que ainda a cobria, observando que Harry agora estava remando em pé, seus músculos fortes se movimentando sob a pele clara.

— Ainda não, mas já estamos perto, não vai demorar.

— É dia — o medo começou a tomar conta de Pansy —, temos que encontrar algum lugar para nos esconder. Já estou vendo muitos outros barcos à nossa frente.

— Calma, relaxe, já estamos livres de qualquer possibilidade de perseguição. Atravessamos a fronteira há mais de trinta quilômetros.

— Trinta quilômetros... e você remou a noite toda? Devia ter repousado depois daquela febre — começou Pansy, mas logo percebeu que era ridículo sugerir que ele descansasse. Parecia estar em perfeita forma, remando com facilidade, mantendo a canoa numa velocidade constante, como se tivesse uma energia inesgotável.

— Um dos pescadores remou durante os primeiros quilô metros, antes de passar para o outro barco, e depois a correnteza ajudou. — Harry olhava para o rio.

Pansy olhou para ele, tentando descobrir seus pensamentos, perguntando-se para onde eles estavam indo... Para a Inglaterra... para o encontro com Ginny? Para tratar o mais rápido possível da anulação do casamento? Afinal, era o que tinham combinado, mas agora o coração de Pansy implorava para que Harry quisesse que ela continuasse com o anel no dedo.

— Vamos a algum lugar específico para aparatar?

— Sim, iremos a um porto em uma ilha próxima e de lá pegaremos um navio até Liverpool, de onde será mais seguro aparatar em Londres.

Durante o resto da viagem eles não trocaram mais palavras. E depois da fuga traumatizante de Dublin, foi quase ridiculamente simples conseguir as passagens, quando chegaram ao porto da ilha. Apesar dos dois estarem com um aspecto pouco recomendável e da inexistência de bagagem, uma vez mais o nome de Harry pareceu funcionar como um passaporte, e logo depois de ele falar com os agentes de embarque, já estavam a bordo de um navio, começando a viagem de volta à casa.

Pansy examinou a cabina pequena, com um único leito, onde ficaria instalada durante a travessia do mar.

— Onde... — começou a perguntar e parou. Tinha feito a mesma pergunta na caverna, mas desta vez a resposta tinha que ser diferente. O leito era pequeno, funcional, mas, definitivamente, só dava para uma pessoa.

— As acomodações para cavalheiros ficam ao lado da popa. — Como sempre Harry leu seus pensamentos com facilidade e sorriu quando ela corou.

— Só queria saber... — Pansy ficou irritada.

— Bem, agora já sabe. Não se preocupe, não estarei muito longe.

Em pouco tempo ficou bem claro que o navio em que viajavam não era nenhum transatlântico. A primeira tempestade os atingiu logo depois que tinham almoçado, um comida muito boa, que Pansy tinha saboreado com prazer. O barco começou a jogar horrivelmente e ela sentiu-se terrivelmente enjoada.

— Acho que não devia ter comido tanto — disse Pansy, sentindo-se indisposta. — Vou até a cabina para descansar um pouco.

De repente, tudo o que tinha comido pareceu entrar em guerra. Ela correu para o camarote e mal entrou quando começou a vomitar.

— Cabelos castanhos e rosto esverdeado até que combinam bem — observou Harry, com ar interessado, olhando da porta.

— Vá embora! — gemeu Pansy.

— Não há outro lugar para onde eu possa ir, o convés está cheio de gente, todos assustados com o que passamos.

— Vá para qualquer lugar, atire-se no mar, se quiser, mas deixe-me em paz! — gemeu Pansy e começou a engasgar e a se sentir enjoada mais uma vez.

Harry, ao invés de seguir suas sugestões pouco gentis, atravessou o camarote e foi ajudá-la, até passar o pior, passando as mãos em suas costas e segurando os cabelos dela. Depois, carregou-a até o leito e umedeceu o seu rosto com água fria antes de sair.

Pansy tentou dormir, mas não conseguiu. Não queria ficar sozinha, ainda se sentia mal, mas medo que Harry descobrisse as pedras preciosas em volta da sua cintura a fazia sentir-se ainda pior.

Mais tarde Harry voltou e levantou a cabeça de Pansy para trocar o travesseiro.

— Deixe-me sozinha, posso cuidar de mim mesma! — murmurou, lamentando a promessa que havia feito a Sr. MacGolden de entregar as joias em segurança no banco de Londres. Se não fosse pelas pedras poderia cair num sono abençoado. Se não fosse por elas poderia até suportar os cuidados de Harry. Sob outras circunstâncias, dizia seu coração traiçoeiro, poderia até se deliciar com eles.

Pansy fez o possível para ficar indiferente ao toque dos braços dele, desprezando a si mesma pelo desejo de se aninhar contra seu peito, esquecendo-se completamente de Sr. MacGolden, das joias e de todo o resto do mundo. É por causa da fraqueza, logo vai passar, insistia seu cérebro cansado. Desista, dizia seu coração, entregue-se... Pansy virou o rosto para outro lado, lutando contra as lágrimas que teimavam querer escorrer pela sua face. Não desejava que Harry a visse chorando, não ia admitir que ele percebesse o quanto estava apaixonada por ele, um homem que havia se casado com ela por necessidade, não por amor. Um homem que amava outra mulher.

— Estou com sede. — Talvez Harry saísse de perto dela para ir buscar água.

Ele saiu, de fato, mas logo voltou, trazendo um suco de frutas.

— Beba devagar.

Pansy bebeu com relutância. O suco era doce e estava gelado, mas, mesmo assim, não conseguiu fazer com que se sentisse melhor. Começou a mexer nos botões da camisa, tentando abri-los para deixar entrar mais ar, mas seus dedos fracos se recusavam a cumprir essa simples tarefa.

— Deixe comigo — Harry abriu-os, afastando o tecido da pele de Pansy. — Ficaria mais confortável se abrisse o zíper de calça também, parece que o cós está muito apertado.

— Não, pode deixar. — Pansy tentou afastar as mãos dele.

— Não seja boba, não vou despi-la. — E, ignorando os protestos de Pansy, ele abria o zíper e passou os dedos sob o cós da calça, afastando-o da sua cintura. — Assim vai se sentir mais confortável... — começou e depois fez uma pausa.

Ele descobriu! Pansy constatou atônita. Mesmo antes que seus dedos passassem por toda a extensão do cós, Pansy soube que ele já tinha percebido. Harry começou a apalpar o tecido, inicialmente com um ar pensativo, que logo se transformou em compreensão, e depois a raiva tomou conta de seu rosto.

— Você estava com as pedras o tempo todo! — Seus olhos estavam duros e acusadores. — Você me deixou pensar que estavam escondidas no hotel. Arriscou nossas vidas ao trazê-las. Devia ter me contado!

— Você teria me obrigado a devolvê-las para partirmos em segurança! — Apesar da sua fraqueza, Pansy esforçou-se para se levantar dos travesseiros e enfrentou Harry com um ar de desafio. — Foi você quem achou que eu as tinha deixado no hotel. Eu não disse nada. E não contei que estava com elas porque não era problema seu. — disse, com firmeza. — As joias são responsabilidade minha, não sua.

— Agora também são de minha responsabilidade, assim como você.

— No instante em que atracarmos, você estará livre disso. Vou devolver seu anel assim que chegarmos em terra. Pensando bem, vou devolvê-lo agora! — Pansy fez um movimento para tirá-lo.

— Deixe-o onde está. — Seus dedos se fecharam sobre os dela com uma força tão grande que Pansy até estremeceu. — Você não vai se afastar nem um centímetro de perto de mim até que as pedras estejam depositadas num banco e, enquanto estiver comigo, vai usar o meu anel. Tenho o direito...

— Você não tem direito a nada! — Pansy fez um esforço supremo para controlar as lágrimas, mas não pôde evitar o tremor em sua voz.

Pansy só conseguia pensar que Harry a tinha possuído, a tinha usado, quando tudo o que queria era Ginny. Nunca poderia perdoá-lo por isso e também nunca iria se perdoar por ter correspondido, por ter acreditado nele, por ter sido tão imbecil a ponto de se entregar antes mesmo de tentar avaliar se havia algo por trás daquelas carícias.

Ignorando-a, Harry continuou.

— Ainda bem que já mandei uma coruja para o Ministério avisando de nossa chegada.

— O que o ministério tem a ver conosco? — Pansy tinha se esquecido da ocupação de Harry em Dublin.

— Eles já avisaram a alfândega.

— Alfândega? — Pansy ficou olhando espantada para Harry, esque cendo temporariamente as desavenças. Nem tinha pensado nisso.

— No caso de não ter lhe ocorrido, estaremos entrando na Inglaterra sem bagagem, sem documentos e sem qualquer tipo de identificação. Os funcionários da alfândega vão querer explicações.

— E o ministério vai nos liberar? — O medo começou a tomar conta de Pansy.

— O ministério vai dar ordem para que me liberem — Harry enfatizou o "me" — e, como minha esposa, penso que também você terá passagem livre. Pense nisso, e fique com o anel. — terminou friamente.

— E depois Harry, o que acontece? — Pansy perguntou, mas não teve resposta.


End file.
